A Demon's Rebirth
by SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan
Summary: Elfman desperately wished that Natsu had gone with them to confront The Beast in canon. This time, Elfman got his wish and Natsu joined them on that fateful mission. However, with Natsu there, just how will things change. One bad decision on Lisanna's part, led to Natsu changing in a way that no one could have ever seen coming.
1. The Beast

**Welcome, welcome to another story by yours truly. (Also, yes this is the same opening note for all of my Fairy Tail stories but the ending notes are different).**

 **Firstly, I just have to say Fairy Tail is absolutely awesome at creating strong heroines, I mean you look at most of the main shounen manga and they all have a multitude of weak female characters.  
Even classics like Dragon Ball fell into this after a while, sure they have strong willed characters like Chi-Chi and Bulma, and #18 was a great fighter who had her moments, when she was the strongest during the Android Saga and broke Vegeta's arm for instance, but, eventually it all dissipated.  
It is honestly a little sad, I'm no feminist or anything, but almost every female character in every manga is really weak and it is a little annoying.  
Then you have Fairy Tail with the likes of Erza, Mirajane, Ultear, Kagura, Minerva, Mavis etc. It is really awesome, I mean if Kishimoto took some advice from Mashima maybe Sakura and Hinata wouldn't have been so damn annoying.**

 **In any case, there is a lot to like about Fairy Tail but one of my favourite parts is the E.N.D. plot twist.  
This is a warning for this and all of my other Fairy Tail stories, all of them will play off the knowledge of E.N.D. Some almost straight from the beginning and some halfway through the story, the point I'm trying to make is if you don't know who E.N.D. is and don't want to be spoiled, don't read my Fairy Tail stories until you do.**

 **With that said, on with the story.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Fairy Tail anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

*expression*

 _Flashback_

 **Techniques**

Chapter 1 – The Beast

'We're going to supress the king of monsters, "The Beast". Natsu you wanna come? It'll be good experience.' Said Mirajane with a wink.

Mira was wearing a black top that exposed a lot of cleavage, with straps that crossed around her neck, purple short shorts and black, thigh-high leggings. She also wore a purple ribbon in her white hair, which reached her waist, with long side bangs that reached down to her chest, along with shorter ones covering her forehead.

'Seriously? I'm against that, a man should defend his own family.' Interjected Elfman, a hulking behemoth of man, clad in all black clothing.

'Ah, come on don't be so boring! Take me with you!' Demanded Natsu, as his pink hair, gold trimmed, black waistcoat and white scale-patterned scarf shook, as he stamped his sandal covered feet in annoyance.

'It is not manly for a man to ask for help in defending his family.' Insisted Elfman.

'Aw come on Elfman, Natsu is practically family right Lisanna?' Said Mirajane, with a wink to her younger sister.

'Y-yeah, Natsu's like family.' Said Lisanna with a small blush, taken aback at Mira's sudden statement.

Lisanna wore a short, dark red dress with a white collar and bow. Up on her arms, above her elbows, she wore gold rings with a pale pink fabric flowing down from it. She wore long, black socks along with brown shoes and like her siblings, had white hair which reached just past her neck.

'See Elfman, it's alright to bring Natsu along, he is part of the family, besides, it is about time he got away from Erza for a change.' Said Mira with a smirk.

Natsu shuddered a little, hearing the name of the other contender for scariest female mage in Fairy Tail alongside Mirajane.

'Aww what's the matter Natsu, are you still afraid of old red?' Teased Mirajane.

'Hey, she is scary!' Defended Natsu.

'You want him to come with us?' Questioned Elfman incredulously.

'Hey don't give me that, you are just as afraid of Erza as I am Elfman!' Shouted Natsu.

'Ha, I'm not afraid of anyone, I'm a real man!' Declared Elfman, thumping his chest in pride.

'Oh reall- uh hi Erza what are you doing here?' Stammered Natsu fearfully, looking over Elfman's shoulder.

Elfman froze and mechanically looked over his shoulder, fearing that he would see a red haired demon woman behind him.

'Huh.' Muttered Elfman, noticing no one was behind him.

Elfman heard snickering and looked back to see Natsu barely containing his laughter.

'HAHA oh you should've seen your face!' Exclaimed Natsu, bursting out in laughter.

'It is not manly to play jokes like that!' Shouted Elfman in embarrassment.

'Yeah well, it is not manly to hog S-class jobs for yourself, let me come with you guys!' Retorted Natsu, shouting right into Elfman's face.

'Natsu are you sure we should go on an S-class mission… what if Erza really does find out?' Questioned Happy nervously.

'Come on I'll just fight her again, I'm sick and tired of this not being S-class rubbish, if Erza doesn't like it I'll just fight her again, I've been training hard!' Shouted Natsu in annoyance, at even his own blue furred companion questioning him.

'Alright I've heard enough, I've decided Natsu comes with us as well.' Said Mira with her eyes closed, as she crossed her arms before feeling someone slam into her.

'Ya-ha, yes Mira, you're the best!' Exclaimed Natsu, as he excitedly hugged Mira.

'My, my Natsu, you're getting awfully friendly aren't you?' Questioned Mira with a raised eyebrow.

'N-N-Natsu you are hugging Demon Mirajane.' Stammered Happy fearfully, as he floated in the air, preparing to flee if things turned sour.

Natsu suddenly went as stiff as a board, as he leaned back slowly and looked into Mira's face.

Mira gave him a devilish smirk, which caused mixed feelings to rise up in Natsu. Natsu slowly brought his arms back until they were now beside him and slowly took a step back, as he went to take another step back, Mira took a step forward which scared Natsu, causing him to run behind the tree he was previously sitting against. After a moment, he slowly peeked his head around the right side of the tree and noticed Mira wasn't there anymore.

'Whatcha looking for?' Whispered a voice in his left ear, causing goose-bumps to break out all over his neck.

Slowly turning, Natsu noticed the playful visage of Mirajane was right next to him, a nervous sweat broke out on his forehead, as he stood frozen in place. Suddenly, Mirajane laughed heartily causing Natsu to relax somewhat.

'Geez Natsu, no need to be so scared of little ol' me… although it is smart of you to do so. Anyway, go grab anything you need for the mission really quickly and be here in fifteen minutes at the latest, got it?' Said Mirajane clearly amused.

'Aye sir!' Saluted Natsu before he dashed off.

'Natsuuu wait for me!' Shouted Happy, as he flew away trying to catch up to his best friend.

'Lisanna, you better go grab anything you'll need as well, we really need to leave as soon as possible, try and be here within thirty minutes.' Said Mirajane to her younger sister.

'Alright sis, I'll be back as quickly as possible.' Said Lisanna, before her arms became wings and she flew away.

'So Elfman, care to explain why you are afraid of the tin can?' Questioned Mirajane with a frown.

'Uh… I'll go look after Lisanna, it isn't manly to leave one's sister alone!' Declared Elfman, before quickly walking away.

'You just left you other sister behind, dummy.' Muttered Mirajane with a smile.

Mirajane looked at the sky as the sun was setting, the clouds temporarily appeared pink, while the sky itself seemed to glow with an odd orange hue.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this mission, I hope bringing Natsu was the right thing to do." Thought Mirajane thoughtfully.

Mira was broken out of her musings shortly after by a panicked voice.

'Hurry up Happy it might be fifteen minutes soon.' Urged Natsu fearfully as he ran.

'B-but Natsu I only had time to pack three fish.' Whimpered Happy, clearly upset, head down as he floated along.

'Well if we get there before fifteen minutes have passed, I'll buy you fifteen fish when we get back.' Said Natsu, knowing that would cheer up his flying friend.

'Aye sir.' Shouted Happy, before he flew straight over to Mira standing, or technically floating, at attention.

'Happy here!' Shouted Happy with a salute.

'Damn it Happy, why did you leave me?' Asked Natsu angrily, as he too reached Mira.

'Well that was quick, lucky for you it has only been seven minutes.' Commented Mira in amusement as she noticed Natsu was breathing a little hard.

'Natsuuu I told you I had time to pack more fish.' Whined Happy unhappily.

'Fine then go back quickly and pack some more.' Huffed Natsu tiredly, as he sat down against the tree again.

'Yay, bye Natsu.' Said Happy, before flying off like a bullet.

'So Natsu, did you realise that letting Happy go leaves you all alone with just me here?' Questioned Mira with a smirk.

Natsu went rigid for a moment before relaxing.

'Aw I'm too tired for this. *sigh* Well at least it is you and not Erza, Erza is much scarier.' Commented Natsu tiredly.

Mira raised an eyebrow in interest.

'So I'm not scary?' Inquired Mira curiously.

'Nope, you are really scary, you were part of a full third of all my nightmares for the past four years.' Replied Natsu truthfully.

'A third? So what, was Erza the other two thirds?' Asked Mira, as she stepped closer to Natsu who was still leaning against the tree.

'Nope, Erza was a third just like you.' Answered Natsu.

'So what was the other third?' Asked Mira genuinely curious.

Natsu looked down slightly as he clenched his fists.

'If I never find Igneel.' Muttered Natsu sadly.

Mira was surprised that Natsu was being so honest with her, especially since he was revealing rather intimate details of his inner thoughts.

'Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find Igneel someday, a dragon isn't exactly easy to miss.' Said Mira softly, which if Natsu had been paying attention to, he would have found shocking.

'I hope so, I really do miss him. I just wish I could talk to him once more, to tell him about everything that has happened since then, about Fairy Tail and about me.' Finished Natsu.

Natsu heard movement in front of him, before feeling himself pulled left and rested against something soft.

'Don't worry Natsu, as long as you keep looking, you'll find him one day.' Said Mirajane, as she hugged the Dragon Slayer, resting his head on her chest.

'I really hope so.' Muttered Natsu sadly, still largely oblivious to his current situation.

The pair stayed like that for some time, before Natsu started to pull away.

'Thanks Mira, I really needed that.' Said Natsu with his usual grin, as he beamed at the Take-Over mage.

'Don't mention it, no, really, don't mention it, to anyone.' Threatened Mira, getting Natsu to nod hastily before she stood up.

'Heh I guess Erza really is scarier than you after all, whenever Erza tries to make me feel better with a hug I usually get a really sore head, but your chest is much softer than hers.' Said Natsu innocently.

Mira stared at Natsu intently for a minute, seemingly searching for something, before she smiled slightly.

'That's because Erza doesn't know just how much she scares people, or how to deal with them, I do.' Replied Mira with a slightly haughty tone.

'I guess, but then again, Erza would never let me come on an S-class job with her, so that makes you better than her in my book, no matter how scary the two of you are.' Said Natsu beaming.

'Natsuuu I'm back! I'm so sorry.' Bawled Happy, as he slammed into Natsu's neck, hugging him with his little limbs.

'Huh, Happy what's wrong?' Questioned Natsu confused.

'I was packing my seventh fish when I realised I left you with Mirajane, I'm so sorry Natsu, I left you to die.' Wailed Happy.

'Hey fur-ball, I'm right here.' Said Mirajane with a small scowl.

'Ah Natsu, protect me from the demon!' Cried Happy fearfully.

'Calm down Happy, it isn't like Mira would really kill us… beat us up maybe…' Comforted Natsu.

'I'm not that cruel, besides I wouldn't need to touch Happy to make him miserable.' Commented Mira with a smirk.

'Huh?' Muttered Happy in confusion, as he looked at Mira.

'Yep, to punish you, I'd just eat all the fish in Magnolia right in front of you.' Declared Mira with a toothy smirk.

'Natsuuu she is so evil.' Cried Happy, as he whimpered into Natsu's neck.

 _-line break-_

After eating one of the fish he had brought along, which he ate while keeping a watchful eye on Mirajane, Happy returned to his old self. Shortly after Happy finished his fish, both Elfman and Lisanna arrived, after which the quintet of Fairy Tail mages headed to the train station. The group boarded and sat down, but once the train took off Natsu doubled over.

'Ugh, I hate trains.' Muttered Natsu from beside Elfman.

'It isn't manly to get motion sickness.' Said Elfman matter-of-factly.

'Elfman don't be so mean, you know Natsu can't handle transportation.' Defended Lisanna from her position across from Natsu.

'Heh, that is kind of pathetic though, what if you get an S-class job that requires you to be on a moving vehicle like a boat, what will you do then?' Teased Mira.

'Probably what he is going to do any second now.' Replied Happy for his sick comrade, who quickly stuck his head out the train window and heaved.

'See.' Said Happy cheerfully.

'Ugh.' Groaned Natsu, as he stuck his head back in the train.

'How do you usually handle taking the train with Erza around?' Questioned Mira curiously.

Natsu simply groaned causing Happy to reply in his stead.

'Erza always punches Natsu in the stomach and knocks him out, then puts his head on her lap.' Said Happy, as he floated over the form of the downed Natsu.

'N-Natsu, would like to put your head on my lap?' Asked Lisanna bashfully.

Before anyone could answer, Mira stepped in.

'Uh-uh, I don't like the idea of that, especially since we are on a serious mission, if he wants to use someone's lap as a pillow, he should use Elfman's.' Said Mira.

'It is not manly to put another man's head on a man's lap!' Shouted Elfman.

Natsu lay there groaning for another minute or two before Mira sighed.

'Elfman swap seats with me.' Ordered Mirajane.

Elfman quickly complied so that now Natsu was seated next to Mira which, if anything, seemed to make him sicker.

'I don't like the idea of Natsu resting his head on your lap, so, I'll use mine.' Said Mira to Lisanna, as she pulled Natsu's head onto her lap, with his face towards her.

'He might try something.' Added Mira, as the green colour in Natsu's face slowly started to fade.

'What about you though?' Questioned Lisanna.

'Heh, if he won't try anything with Erza he won't try anything with me, I'm much stronger and scarier than her, right Natsu?' Said Mira in a sickly sweet voice.

'A-aye s-sir.' Muttered Natsu weakly.

'See.' Said Mira triumphantly.

'Aye, Mira is much scarier than Erza.' Added Happy happily.

'I bet you wouldn't say that… to Erza's face.' Said Natsu weakly from Mira's lap.

'Aye.' Said Happy fearfully, causing Mira to laugh heartily.

'I guess Happy is the smart one between the two of you.' Said Mira.

'Aye.' Commented Happy cheerfully, as he fist-pumped the air.

'Ugh, at least you didn't punch me.' Muttered Natsu, before slowly dozing off.

'Now, when we get there Lisanna, I want you to help evacuate anyone who might get caught up, or lives near the place we've been told The Beast will be, getting everyone else to safety is your first priority.' Explained Mira sternly.

'Okay.' Said Lisanna with a nod.

'Elfman you, Natsu, and I will go take The Beast down, we should try and do it as quickly as possible, in case Lisanna can't evacuate everyone quick enough. At the very least, we need to hold its attention.' Continued Mira.

'I will defeat it as fast as possible because that is what a man would do.' Said Elfman confidently.

'Elfman, be serious, even with me there, The Beast is very strong.' Said Mira firmly.

'You got it sis, I'll be a very serious man.' Replied Elfman, getting Mira to sigh softly.

 _-line break-_

As the train started to slow, Natsu slowly stirred on Mira's lap.

'Ugh… wait are we here already?' Questioned Natsu, as he sat up quickly.

'Well close enough, we will need to head to the outskirts of the town to fight The Beast.' Commented Mira from beside Natsu.

'Wow your lap is amazing Mira, way better than Erza's… although that might just be because you didn't punch me in the gut before letting me rest my head there.' Said Natsu excitedly, before becoming thoughtful towards the end.

'Natsu… Mira can hear you?' Uttered Happy fearfully.

Natsu glanced to his floating friend, before shifting his gaze slightly to the right to see Mira giving him an odd smile.

'Ah its fine Happy, Mira won't beat us up now, besides this is the start of our first S-class job!' Replied Natsu, as he waved off his blue companion.

'Yes, with that being said Natsu, this is an S-class job, so you better do what I tell you to, this isn't a time to play around, got it?' Ordered Mira seriously.

'You got it, I'll listen to everything you say.' Said Natsu with a serious expression and a nod.

'Ok let's go everyone, Lisanna you know what you need to do, Elfman and Natsu with me.' Said Mira, before standing up and leading her team off the train.

'I'll evacuate everyone as quick as possible, then come and back you guys up, be careful you guys.' Said Lisanna before running off.

'Happy, maybe you should help Lisanna out, she could use an extra pair of wings.' Said Natsu.

'Aye sir.' Said Happy, before following after his adoptive mother.

'Good idea Natsu, it would be best to keep Happy out of the way of a possibly dangerous battle.' Complimented Mira with a neutral expression.

'Yeah, so where to now?' Questioned Natsu calmly.

'The outskirts of town, that is where it was last spotted.' Said Mira.

'We're ready sis, we'll follow your lead.' Said Elfman, in a much more subdued voice than normal.

'Alright then, let's go.' Said Mira, before her two teammates and she, headed in the opposite direction of Lisanna and Happy, exiting the train station.

'Now a quick plan, Natsu, you and I will wear The Beast down, with some possible support from Elfman, the goal is to tire it out enough for Elfman to use his Take Over, as it is the fastest way to deal with this. A long, drawn out fight will work to its advantage, especially since we will tire quicker than it.' Said Mira quickly, as they ran along a dusty trail, leading to the outskirts of the village.

'Got it, just beat that thing up until Elfman can do his thing, no problem.' Commented Natsu.

'I will defeat it, like a man!' Shouted Elfman boisterously.

The trio kept running until the path started to give way to a barren rocky terrain, there were steep rocky hills on both sides, leaving them in a somewhat narrow space.

'Ok, The Beast should have much less manoeuvrability here, all we need to do now, is make sure we lure it here and then Natsu and I will wear it down.' Declared Mira.

'How do we know it is nearby?' Asked Natsu, before hearing a roar a fair distance away from them.

'Does that answer your question?' Replied Mira with a smirk.

'Ok then, how do we lure it here?' Asked Natsu seriously.

'Well, it is most likely already heading in this general direction, but maybe a roar will bring it straight to us.' Said Mirajane thoughtfully.

'Gotcha **Fire Dragon's Roar**.' Declared Natsu, as he launched his attack down the path where they heard the roar from.

 **'RAWWWRRRRR!' The Beast bellowed.**

'Not bad, I think you got it. That should bring it here.' Complimented Mira.

'That was manly!' Agreed Elfman loudly.

The trio waited patiently, as The Beast's large steps grow louder and closer to them.

'Here it comes, Natsu, get ready, Elfman, wait until you see a good opportunity.' Said Mira, as she saw the monstrous head appear over the horizon.

'You got it, I'm all fired up.' Said Natsu, his fists engulfed in flames, as he grinned in anticipation.

The hulking behemoth of a creature was slowly coming into view, on its shoulders there were two bent golden horns, rising up and inwards towards its head. Its head was also adorned with two significantly shorter horns which pointed outwards. Two pairs of red muscular arms thumped the ground, as it neared the trio, glowing purple eyes stared down at them in anger.

'Natsu you're up!' Shouted Mira.

'You got it!' Shouted Natsu excitedly, as he charged at the monster.

' **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**.' Intoned Natsu, as he leapt in the air and nailed the behemoth, with a solid right cross to its face.

The Beast recoiled slightly and backed down momentarily, before swiping its right hand towards Natsu, attempting to send him flying.  
Natsu jumped over the hand and launched a fiery roar at the monster, causing it to moan in pain and back up. The Beast was given no rest however, as a blast of dark purple energy smashed into the back of its head, causing it to roar in pain. The pain was doubled when an extremely strong kick was slammed at the same point of impact of the previous attack, at the hands of Mirajane, who had now entered her Satan Soul transformation, giving her wings, scales and a skimpy one piece, coupled with a much darker look to supplement her now monstrous strength and demonic powers.

Natsu stared in slight awe, when Mira's one kick, sent The Beast into the ground, causing a huge dust cloud to kick up as the ground cracked from the impact.

'Don't just stare Natsu, let's finish it off.' Growled Mira in a deeply demonic voice.

Natsu nodded before readying one of his strongest attacks.

'With a flame on the right hand, and a flame on the left hand, when you combine the flames together, **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**!' Chanted Natsu, as he launched a massive ball of fire at the downed creature.

As the attack exploded, a roar of pain sounded from the dust that had, once again, kicked up from the impact.

'Elfman, do it now.' Said Mirajane calmly, after she launched another punch, into the head of the now unconscious behemoth.

'You got it sis.' Said Elfman, as he walked towards The Beast, while Mira floated back to the ground next to Natsu.

Elfman pressed his hands against the head of the downed creature and pulsed his magic through it. Eventually, both the monster and Elfman were covered in a golden glow which suddenly intensified, before disappearing abruptly leaving only The Beast on the ground.

'So did it work?' Asked Natsu.

Mirajane didn't answer, but merely stared intently at the downed creatures form. The Beast picked itself off the ground and swivelled its head around, observing its surroundings before focusing on Mirajane and Natsu.

'GWWARRHHHHHH.' Bellowed The Beast, before it raised its right hand and slammed it down, over the spot Mira and Natsu had previously been standing.

'Mira! What's wrong?' Shouted Natsu, as he landed on the right side of the hand that had just tried to squash him, with Mira at his side.

'Damn it, it took over Elfman's mind, he couldn't take it over, so now Elfman is rampaging under The Beast's control!' Shouted Mirajane in anger.

'So what now then?' Asked Natsu seriously.

'We need to knock Elfman out. If he loses consciousness, his mind will go blank and The Beast will lose its hold over his mind. After he wakes up he will be back to normal, but until then, he is a danger to all.' Explained Mira.

'Alright then let's do this, just like before, I'll distract Elfman and you knock him out.' Said Natsu, with Mira agreeing with a small nod.

'Be careful though, as he is now, he is more dangerous than The Beast was, as The Beast had a mind, but right now, Elfman is rampaging.' Warned Mira, as she noticed Elfman turn to face them.

'You got it.' Said Natsu, as he took off in a sprint straight at Elfman.

Elfman roared in anger and tried to slam Natsu again, only for Natsu to flip forward in mid-air and get between Elfman's hand and body.

'Now take this, **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!' Shouted Natsu, as he slammed a fiery fist into Elfman's beastly chest.

The hulking form that was Elfman recoiled slightly and was pushed back from the attack, before digging his feet into the ground to maintain his position.

' **Fire Dragon's Roar**!' Shouted Natsu, as he took the moment of weakness to jump up, so he was now level with Elfman, and deliver a roar right into his face, which also served the purpose of pushing Natsu back and away from Elfman.

'Mira now!' Shouted Natsu, as he landed roughly on the ground, using his hands to slow his movement back by clawing harshly into the earth.

The demonic form of Mirajane floated just over Elfman's head, Mira brought her right hand back and prepared to deliver a ferocious superman punch. Just before the attack was going to land, Elfman looked up into Mira's eyes and she briefly saw the overlapping visage of her smiling little brother, instead of the beastly form he was in now. She hesitated, and that was all it took as Elfman raised his right hand up and slammed it against Mira, sending her flying.

'MIRA!' Shouted Natsu, as he quickly rushed to catch her plummeting form, which was flying backwards at such speeds, that the air was forcibly pushed away from her, leaving rings as she soared back.

Mira's form collided into Natsu's, sending him back a fair distance. Natsu grit his teeth and held on, before finally being able to stop her momentum. Looking down, Natsu was surprised. Mira was no longer transformed and was cradling her right arm.

'Ugh Natsu, Elfman got me pretty bad, at this stage I'm just a liability.' Grunted Mira in pain.

'What do you mean, you are Demon Mirajane, this is nothing for you!' Shouted Natsu.

Normally, Mira would have been irritated at someone yelling at her, but looking at Natsu's worried expression, Mira couldn't bring herself to yell at him.

'Natsu, there is something I neglected to mention. If Elfman stays like this for too long, he will be consumed by The Beast.' Said Mira quietly.

'So you mean Elfman might disappear?' Asked Natsu equally as quiet.

Mirajane nodded before feeling Natsu sit her down gently.

'That won't happen, I'll bring Elfman back, count on it.' Said Natsu with determination in his eyes, before he stood up and charged Elfman.

'Mira, I evacuated everyone, but what's going on?' Asked Lisanna as she appeared next to Mira, landing next to her, as her wings disappeared, with Happy on her shoulder.

'The Beast, Elfman couldn't take it over and now he is rampaging.' Explained Mira, getting a gasp from her sister.

'Where's Natsu?' Questioned Happy worriedly.

Mira winced for a moment, but used her unharmed arm to point at the fight currently taking place.

'Natsu.' Said Happy in worry, as he saw his friend just barely dodge a large fist that aimed to squash him.

'I'll fix things, don't worry Mira.' Said Lisanna cheerfully, as she ambled over to the fight.

Natsu, who was just about to launch a roar at Elfman, paused when Lisanna approached them.

'Hey big brother, come on, snap out of it so we can go home.' Said Lisanna kindly, to the behemoth that was currently her brother.

'Lisanna, what are you doing?' Questioned Natsu, but was ignored by Lisanna.

'You're okay, aren't you Elfman? Come on let's go home.' Said Lisanna, as she opened her arms wide inviting Elfman.

Elfman stared down at Lisanna, before he started to move. Natsu's eyes widened. Mira cried out for Lisanna. Happy gasped fearfully.

Elfman swung his arm to the side and it was heading straight for Lisanna.

'Lisanna!' Cried three voices in unison, before a massive impact was heard.

Lisanna didn't know what happened. After she heard her name called, she felt herself roughly pushed back, landing just near her sister. As the dust that had been kicked up from the impact started to clear, a figure was seen holding back Elfman's hand. It was Natsu.

'Lisanna, after this is over *pant* we need *pant* to have a talk about what *pant* to do, against gigantic monsters!' Huffed Natsu angrily, as he glared at his childhood friend.

Lisanna gasped as when Elfman moved his hand away and the rest of the dust cleared, Lisanna could see that Natsu's ulna had broken through his skin and his arm was bleeding heavily. The white bone was slowly dyed red from the blood dripping off it.

'Mira, do me *pant* one favour.' Said Natsu, as he unsteadily walked closer to the injured Strauss a few metres away.

'What is it?' Asked Mira.

'I know it isn't pure, but I'm desperate, can you launch one of your attacks at me and imbue it with fire? I know it is risky, but at this stage it will be the only way to save Elfman.' Explained Natsu somewhat tiredly as his arm throbbed in pain.

'Heh, you sure lucked out on your first S-class job Natsu.' Stated Mira dryly, before putting whatever power she could, into her uninjured left arm.

'Hope this works though, or maybe none of us will be able to go on an S-class job again. Although, normally they don't get this bad.' Chuckled Mira weakly.

Elfman's hulking figure was now only a few metres away from the trio of humans and flying cat.

'Good luck, Natsu.' Said Mirajane, before launching her attack right at Natsu's face, who opened his maw wide and swallowed it.

Elfman roared and raised his hand in preparation for an attack, only for a sudden ominous presence to make him pause.

'Hahahaha ahaha it is my lucky day isn't it, to be whole once more.' Cackled a dark, slightly high-pitched voice.

Everyone stared at the owner of the voice and saw a slightly changed Natsu. Natsu's hands had taken the form of scaly claws. His once black eyes were now glowing red and his pink hair was now spiked up more at the back and sides, while his fringe seemed to have lengthened and hung around his eyes, covering them slightly. His hair looked wild, like a lion's mane.

Natsu turned his hands over and examined them in wonder, before looking back over at the gobsmacked Strauss siblings and his faithful flying partner. Natsu walked over to the two and as he did so, pushed his dislodged bone back into place, before the wound started to sizzle and heal over. Natsu reached his clawed hand down and grasped a stunned Mirajane's face, before turning it slightly from side to side. In a move which then shocked everyone, Natsu lowered his forehead to Mira's and gave her a kiss on the lips.

'Ehhh Natsu's gone mad!' Shouted Happy in fear.

Natsu broke the kiss and looked at his partner, giving him a wolfish grin.

'Oh, I haven't gone mad Happy, in fact, I've never been happier. Although, I have you to thank for that, my beautiful white flower.' Said Natsu smoothly, getting Happy and Lisanna to gape, while Mira simply looked at him gobsmacked.

Elfman roared, seemingly sensing that he was being ignored. Natsu frowned at this before releasing Mira's face and walking towards his mind controlled guild-mate.

'Alright, Elfman, I'm not going to lie, this will hurt, but it is better than you losing your mind.' Said Natsu, as red and black flames swirled around his fists.

' **Fire Dragon's Demonic Fist**.' Said Natsu calmly, as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared in an instant above Elfman's head, before he slammed a wicked right fist into Elfman's head, which sent him careening into the ground, causing the earth under him to explode and form a shallow pit.

Natsu impatiently waved his left hand in a sweeping motion, causing all the dust and smoke raised from the attack to be blown away, revealing an unconscious Elfman lying in the ditch.

'Natsu, you're flying.' Commented Happy before pouting.

'But you don't even have wings!' Whined Happy, as his friend was indeed floating in the air, magically.

Mirajane and Lisanna simply stared at Natsu, in shock at the massive amount of power Natsu had just unleashed, as he slowly dropped to the ground next to Elfman. Natsu picked the downed man up and slung his form effortlessly over his right shoulder, despite his massive frame. Natsu then walked over to Mira and carefully, yet easily picked her up with his left arm and cradled her against his chest, his clawed hand supporting her bottom, as she used her uninjured arm to hold on to Natsu unknowingly, still in shock.

'Well, come on Happy, Lisanna, let's get back to the guild and report my first S-class job a success.' Said Natsu with a grin.  
 **  
I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter but now I need your opinion straight off the bat. All of my Fairy Tail stories are set up in a way that they can all be single pairings, in other words just Natsu/Mirajane for instance, or can have multiple pairings.**

 **Each story however has a separate selection of who I could possibly add.**

 **For this story however, should most of you choose for multiple pairings it would include any or all of the following: Erza, Lisanna, Cana, Ultear, Minerva and/or Sayla.**

 **This selection however is non-negotiable as there is a reason for each person, in other words for this story, someone like Lucy would not work at all, hence no amount of persuasion would make me add her.  
**


	2. Fear and Courage

**Well, out of all my Fairy Tail stories this one seems to be my most popular in regards to favourites and follows, with A Third Chance leading them in reviews, so I decided I'd update this one now and ATC next.**

 **One thing I should point out, is that while Natsu now has all of his memories as E.N.D. back, his powers are not fully restored yet. He can remember some of his powers, and can mix them with his Dragon Slayer magic, since I think there is a strong chance E.N.D. has some sort of fire powers.**

 **Now, if you also read The Beginning of the E.N.D., you know what I'm going to do about the pairing, but for those who haven't read it, this is what I will be doing.**

 **The system will be as follows: I will place all possible harem candidates, which I've chosen, into a poll, in addition to my main pairing. The system will work, on the basis of the votes, for the main pairing character. For this story: Erza, Lisanna, Cana, Ultear, Minerva and Sayla are all possible harem choices. The poll will have all of them in it PLUS Mirajane, the main pairing for the story.**

 **Now, the way the pairing will be decided, will be based on how many votes the others get, in comparison to Mira.**

 **For example, if Mira has the most votes, the story will remain a single pairing.**

 **If only Lisanna has more votes than Mira, it will become a Natsu/Mira/Lisanna.**

 **What this means, is that those who want the story to remain a single pairing; should just vote for Mira.  
You will have the option to vote for up to six people, but if you want a single pairing, just vote for Mira.  
Alternatively, if you want the full harem, cast all your votes for the others and none for Mira.**

 **Now, here is where the final option comes in; if you want this story to become a Natsu/Mira/Erza, but don't want anyone else, vote for both Mira and Erza, as this increases not only Erza's numbers, increasing her odds of getting in, but also gives Mira more votes, to make sure none of the others can catch up to her, aside from Erza.**

 **Doing this however, does have risks, as if a lot of people vote for Mira only, the equal vote between her and Erza, won't be enough, however, the alternatively also exists, that many people just vote for Erza and not Mira, in which case, the vote for Erza and Mira, increases the chances of it being just them.  
In any case, there is a lot of gambling going on here, so I encourage you to vote only for those you truly want, and feel would suit the story best.  
Since this particular story, is a Natsu/Mira story primarily, I imagine most of you want Mira, or else, why would you read it? However, as for the others, you need to weigh your chances, for this reason, I will keep the poll results hidden, so you are all forced to choose honestly.**

 **My system for each poll, will be, to put it up along with an update for that story, then, when I update a different FT story, switch the poll out, with the poll for the newly updated story. What this means, is that when I update A Third Chance, there will be a poll for the harem for A Third Chance up, however, when I update Wheel of Fortune for example, I will switch the poll for A Third Chance, with the one for Wheel of Fortune. I will continue doing this until I reach chapter 5 for each respective story, as by that time, I believe everyone should have had ample time to choose who they want and vote.**

 **Now with that said, the poll is up on my profile page already so feel free to vote now, of course, you can also wait to vote for a bit, to see how I flesh the characters out, since I will leave the poll going until chapter 5, so you do have the option of waiting a little as well.**

 **With that said, enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Fairy Tail anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

*expression*

 _Flashback_

 **Techniques**

Chapter 2 – Fear and Courage

With Mirajane and Lisanna still in shock at Natsu's actions and transformation, only Happy was able to converse with Natsu, as he carried Mira, with an unconscious Elfman over his shoulder.

'Ne, Natsu, how come you have claws now?' Asked Happy curiously, as he floated by Natsu.

'Hmm, well as it turns out, I happen to be pretty good at transforming my body.' Said Natsu calmly.

'Like Mira, Lisanna and Elfman?' Asked Happy curiously, with the two sisters merely listening on.

'Hmm sort of, except I don't need to get it from someone else. Look.' Said Natsu, before he made a long scaly red tail burst from his lower back, which was long enough that Natsu could loop it over his head and in front of him, to show Happy.

'Wow now you got a tail just like me, can you do wings?' Asked Happy curiously.

'Hmm, never tried before, I don't need them to fly or anything… maybe.' Said Natsu, before he made his tail disappear and his hands return to normal, as they had just entered the train station.

'But let's try that another time.' Said Natsu with a grin, before they went and bought tickets for the next train to Magnolia.

Lisanna had finally managed to snap out of her shock.

'Natsu, what did you mean when you said, you were whole once more?' Asked Lisanna timidly.

Natsu turned his gaze on Lisanna and she shyly looked to the ground, averting his gaze.

'Well, to sum things up quickly; part of my memories were being repressed and held separate from my mind and Mira's attack helped awaken them.' Answered Natsu truthfully.

'You kissed me.' Said Mira at last, getting Natsu to look down at her.

'Your point being?' Asked Natsu, as he carried her and Elfman to the train.

Upon entering the train, Natsu set Mira down next to the window, and propped up Elfman on the seat opposite her, as he was still unconscious, before sitting next to him. Lisanna then sat across from Natsu, next to her sister, while Happy sat in between the two.

'Ne, Natsu, why'd you kiss Mira anyway… she's evil remember?' Asked Happy, getting a half-hearted glare from Mira.

'I'm right here cat.' Said Mira with narrowed eyes.

'Haha oh Happy, she isn't evil, she is way too innocent and pretty to actually be evil. She talks a good game though.' Said Natsu jovially.

Mira suddenly looked at Natsu challengingly.

'Ho, I'd say I'm pretty evil when I want to be.' Said Mira, regaining some of her old fire, before Natsu snuffed it out in one sentence.

'Cute, but those lips of yours were way too innocent to be evil.' Smirked Natsu, getting Mira to look away, with a small tinge of pink on her cheeks.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, as both siblings were at a loss of what to say, Happy had had his fun and Elfman was still unconscious. Natsu too, had been silent and kept a sour expression while the train moved.

Eventually, the train had reached Magnolia and Natsu let out a huge breath.

'Man, I'm glad that's over.' Muttered Natsu, which Lisanna picked up on.

'Glad what's over?' Asked Lisanna.

'The ride, I was barely able to hold it together.' Confessed Natsu with a grimace.

'Eh, Natsu! This is the first time you rode a train without throwing up!' Shouted Happy in shock.

'Well with Elfman and Mira near the window, it wouldn't have been pretty if I did.' Said Natsu, before he scooped up Elfman and slung him over his shoulder again, before turning to Mira.

'So, can you walk now?' Asked Natsu questioningly.

Mira nodded and stiffly followed Lisanna off the train, with Natsu, currently carrying Elfman, along with Happy, following.

Natsu took a deep breath once he got off the train before exhaling loudly.

'Man, it feels good to be off that train!' Shouted Natsu cheerfully.

'Well, at least you haven't changed completely.' Muttered Mira, before beginning to walk.

Upon exiting the train station, the group began to head towards the guild. Nearly halfway there, Mira winced, as her ribs flared up in pain for a moment, which caused her to stumble slightly. Mira braced herself, but soon felt something pick her up again.

'W-what are you doing?' Asked a flustered Mirajane, once again being held by Natsu.

'If you aren't fully recovered don't pretend to be, if you get hurt more I'll feel bad.' Said Natsu with a frown, which caused Mira to look away.

'I-idiot, I don't need your help.' Said Mira with a huff, only to see Lisanna holding back her laughter.

'What Lisanna?' Asked Mira curiously.

'Oh, nothing.' Said Lisanna, before Happy whispered something into her ear, making her laugh.

'What did you say, cat?' Asked Mira angrily.

'Oh, nothing.' Said Happy cheerfully, as he flew around the group lazily.

A short while later, the group had finally reached the guild.

'Well, time to announce our return.' Said Natsu cheerfully, before kicking the guild doors in.

'We're back!' Shouted Natsu excitedly, only to blink in surprise at the looks everyone was giving him.

'Hello, Natsu.' Said a voice, which sent shivers down the spine of everyone in the guild, barring the new arrivals.

Natsu looked for the voice and saw a scarlet haired woman glaring at him.

'Yo, Erza. How's it going?' Asked Natsu, as he readjusted Elfman on his shoulders, so he could give Erza a small wave.

'Oh my God, he's done for.' Whispered a random guild member.

'Today is the end of the Salamander.' Added another member.

'Natsu, do you mind telling me why you were on an S-Class job?' Asked Erza dangerously.

'Because the offer was there and I took it.' Replied Natsu simply, as he walked to the medical bay.

As Natsu walked passed Erza, she started to shake in anger.

'Natsu, when did I say you were allowed to go on an S-Class job?' Asked Erza in a voice, which promised death for all.

'I'm sorry, I don't remember needing your permission, mom.' Drawled Natsu sarcastically.

"Damn, Erza is going to kill flame-brain." Thought Gray, as he stripped his shirt off in nervousness.

'Natsu.' Whispered Erza.

'Yes, Erza?' Asked Natsu, as he neared the doors to the medical bay.

'You idiot!' Shouted Erza, as she lunged at Natsu's back, only to find herself wrapped up in a long scaly tail.

'I'll deal with your childish tantrum later Erza, Mira and Elfman are injured in case you didn't notice.' Said Natsu, before he flicked Erza into a table, which snapped in two when she landed on it.

Master Makarov had been watching everything with a keen eye from the bar, a mug of beer in his hands.

"How peculiar." Thought Makarov, as he took a sip of his drink.

Erza lay in the middle of the table in shock. Sure, Natsu suddenly growing a tail was a surprise, but to so casually dismiss her, even calling her childish, was shocking to her.

A short while later, Natsu emerged from the medical bay, alone, his tail absent, and walked over to Makarov.

'Well gramps, mission accomplished.' Said Natsu cheerfully.

'Hmm, was there any trouble?' Asked Makarov curiously.

'Well, Elfman did kind of lose control when he used a full-body Take Over on The Beast, but I knocked some sense into him.' Said Natsu casually.

'I see, good job then.' Said Makarov plainly, before drinking more alcohol.

'Master, how can you say that?' Shouted Erza, having regained her senses.

'Hmm?' Queried Makarov.

'Natsu isn't an S-Class mage, he shouldn't have been on that job!' Said Erza strongly, as she marched up to the duo.

'Oh, that's interesting. Does that mean Lisanna and Elfman shouldn't have been either? Mira was there and she was an S-Class mage, so it was perfectly okay for her to bring assistance.' Said Natsu coolly, surprising many of the guild at his strange attitude.

'That's… that's different!' Shouted Erza.

'How so, Erza?' Asked Makarov.

'Natsu shouldn't have gone on that request, it was dangerous and people could have been hurt.' Pointed out Erza.

'Hmm that reminds me, Lisanna, time for that talk.' Said Natsu, as he walked past Erza once again.

'Natsu, who said you could leave?' Shouted Erza, her face starting to match her hair.

'Sorry mom, didn't realise I needed you permission.' Drawled Natsu again.

'Wow, Natsu is really giving it to Erza today.' Muttered Cana in surprise, with Gray, who was sitting next to her, nodding in agreement, all the while, stripping out of his pants.

Erza started to stomp over to Natsu, before a tail burst from his body again and ensnared Erza.

'Seriously Erza, what's with you today… is it that time of the month?' Asked Natsu, getting Makarov to drop his beer in shock, while the rest of the guild collectively gave a sharp inhale.

'What did you say?' Whispered Erza lowly, as her hair shadowed her eyes.

'Hmm, I don't remember if that caused hearing problems…' Said Natsu before trailing off.

'Natsu put me down right now!' Shouted Erza, as she struggled to escape Natsu's tail, only to find it was immensely strong.

'Nah I don't think so, you're too moody today… hmm, Lisanna, we'll have that talk tomorrow, can you look after Happy for a while? I'm going to get Erza some cake she is too grumpy today.' Requested Natsu.

'Ok, have fun.' Said Lisanna with a smile.

'Bye Natsu, bring me back a fish!' Shouted Happy, as Natsu and the still bound Erza, left the guild.

'What the hell happened on that mission?' Asked Macao in shock.

'Hmm, Natsu kissed Mira.' Sang Happy, as he flew through the air.

'What?' Shouted the entire guild, while Makarov nearly had a heart attack.

 _-line break-_

'Hmm, now where was that cake shop?' Thought Natsu, as he looked around Magnolia, before simply deciding to sniff out a place that smelt like Erza, figuring that with how many sweets she eats, she would probably smell like them a little by now.

'Natsu put me down.' Said Erza quietly.

'Nope, not until I get some cake first. Just because your hair is red, you don't have to be angry all the time.' Replied Natsu, still carrying Erza in his tail, which drew a few odd looks from the townspeople.

'I'm not angry.' Muttered Erza.

'Don't sulk, I'm getting you cake here.' Replied Natsu, which successfully quieted Erza, for about ten seconds.

'I'm not angry… I was worried.' Whispered Erza, but Natsu easily heard it.

'Hmm, about what?' Asked Natsu curiously, as he finally saw the cake shop in the distance.

'You, you idiot!' Shouted Erza, getting a few people to stare at her.

'Gee thanks mother.' Replied Natsu.

'I'm not your mother!' Hissed Erza.

'Then stop acting like one.' Snapped Natsu.

'W-what?' Asked Erza in surprise.

'Do you want to know why I went on the job with Mira and the others?' Asked Natsu, as they neared the cake shop.

Erza didn't verbally reply, but gave a small nod, not that Natsu could see it.

'It was because you keep smothering me, trying to protect me and never letting me go on any dangerous jobs with you.' Said Natsu.

'That's not true, you weren't ready. No, that's not right, you still aren't ready.' Retorted Erza.

'I am, I just did one, didn't I?' Questioned Natsu rhetorically, as he set Erza down next to him and caused his tail to disappear again.

'In fact, if it wasn't for me, Lisanna might have died today.' Said Natsu simply, getting Erza to freeze in shock, while Natsu entered the shop.

After a minute, Natsu popped his head back outside.

'Oi, get in here and eat your cake or I will.' Said Natsu, succeeding in snapping Erza out of her stupor and follow him into the shop.

It was a small bakery, with only three, two seater tables. The bakery primarily delivered, so there wasn't much need for seating.

Natsu sat down at the circular table, where a large slice of strawberry cheesecake was placed.

Erza quickly started to eat her favourite treat, while Natsu merely crossed his hands behind his head and looked up at the roof. After Erza finished Natsu looked at her.

'Are you calm now?' Asked Natsu.

Erza nodded, but gave Natsu a searching glance.

'You are acting quite different, what happened on that mission?' Demanded Erza.

Natsu stood up and left the store, leaving a spluttering Erza behind. Erza made to follow after Natsu, before looking back at her plate for a moment.

'Don't worry, he already paid.' Said the owner, a short caramel skinned man, with a bulbous nose and cheeks, along with curly, bushy hair.

'Um, thank you.' Said Erza, with a small bow, before leaving the store and chasing after Natsu, who was walking back to the guild, now a good distance away from her.

Erza quickly walked up to him and was about to yell at him before he cut her off.

'It is fine to ask people for things, but don't demand them.' Said Natsu firmly, as he turned to face her.

'I'm sorry, please hit me.' Said Erza, only for Natsu to flick her on the forehead.

'Stop that, unless you are a masochist, stop asking people to hit you… it makes us uncomfortable.' Said Natsu.

'Very well then. Now can you tell me what happened on the mission?' Asked Erza, before Natsu gave her a pressing look.

'Please.' Added Erza after a moment.

'Oh, well since you asked so nicely.' Said Natsu, giving a toothy grin.

'Well, Mira, Elfman and I went to face The Beast, which was terrorising a few towns, while Happy and Lisanna went to evacuate everyone.' Said Natsu cheerfully.

'When we fought, The Beast got taken down really quickly between me and Mira and then Elfman tried to take it over.' Said Natsu.

'You fought The Beast! That's dangerous!' Said Erza, only for Natsu to adopt the expression he had been using recently and glare at Erza.

'I know, mother, but I'm a big boy now.' Said Natsu dryly, getting Erza to huff.

'Anyway, Elfman failed in his Take Over attempt, so he started rampaging.' Said Natsu, cheerful once again.

'Then, after that, Mira and I tried to knock Elfman out, but Mira got injured pretty badly. I barely caught her in time.' Said Natsu seriously, getting Erza to look at him strangely.

'With Mira out of action, I fought Elfman alone for a while, until Lisanna came back and tried to snap Elfman back to his senses. Unfortunately, it didn't work, and Elfman nearly sent Lisanna flying, if I hadn't intervened in time.' Said Natsu, getting Erza's eyes to widen.

'In any case, Elfman's hit hurt me pretty bad and actually caused my bone to break through my skin, but luckily, it stopped him.' Said Natsu, getting Erza to hitch her breath slightly.

'With no other option, I asked Mira to imbue one of her attacks with fire so I could regain my strength. Luckily, it worked, although not as I expected it to… but then, after that, I knocked out Elfman and we came home.' Finished Natsu with a grin.

Erza looked at Natsu in shock.

'I… I didn't think you were that strong.' Muttered Erza, as they finally reached the guild doors.

'If you are always trying to protect us, you'll never see how much we've grown.' Said Natsu, getting Erza's eyes to widen.

Natsu then opened the door, and blinked at the scene of destruction he had just come upon. Tables smashed to pieces, chairs and people strewn all over the place and in the middle of it all, was Mira, with her injured right arm bound up and a choking Happy in her left.

'Say it again, I dare you!' Hissed Mira, as the blue, slowly turning purple, cat, was being suffocated by her grip.

'H-he l-like-s y-you.' Muttered Happy, with a strained grin on his face, before passing out.

'Geez, what did Happy do now?' Asked Natsu, as he palmed his face.

'You!' Thundered Mira, glaring bloody murder at Natsu.

'Me?' Parroted Natsu in confusion.

Mira stomped over to Natsu, until she was within arm's reach, before she suddenly felt herself picked up by something long and hard.

'Ok, your turn for a talk. Erza, please make sure Happy doesn't die.' Said Natsu, before turning and leaving with Mira, wrapped up in his tail.

'*hmph* I thought that was my special thing.' Muttered Erza sourly, at the sight of Natsu carrying her rival out of the guild with his tail.

'Ok everyone, fix this guild up right now!' Ordered Erza.

'Yes Erza!' Chorused the whole guild in fear.

 _-line break-_

'Natsu, put me down damn it!' Shouted Mira, as Natsu carried her through the forest.

'Nope.' Replied Natsu happily.

'I'm warning you.' Threatened Mira.

'You're injured, so don't try anything. I don't want you getting more injured.' Said Natsu.

'S-shut up.' Stuttered Mira, before looking away from Natsu.

Eventually, Natsu arrived at the same place he was, when Mira first asked him if he wanted to join them on that fateful job, and sat her down against the tree he had previously sat at.

'Now, is there any reason you were trying to kill Happy?' Asked Natsu, as his tail disappeared again and he crossed his arms.

'He was saying things he shouldn't have.' Said Mira simply, not meeting Natsu's gaze.

'Such as…' Prompted Natsu.

'That you kissed me, you jackass!' Shouted Mira.

'Hmm, why shouldn't he have said that? It happened, didn't it?' Asked Natsu, getting Mira to splutter.

'T-that's not the kind of thing you tell everyone!' Shouted Mira hotly.

'Was it bad? Did you not like it?' Asked Natsu curiously.

Mira looked away again with a huff.

'If it makes you feel better, it wasn't a spur of the moment thing.' Said Natsu, getting Mira to look at him again.

'W-what?' Mira asked in surprise.

'Yeah, it isn't like I just suddenly wanted to kiss you.' Elaborated Natsu.

'Why did you then?' Asked Mira quietly.

'Well, to be honest, I always did like you.' Confessed Natsu, getting Mira to gape.

'Since when?' Shouted Mira in shock.

'Hmm… maybe since I was twelve, or thirteen.' Said Natsu thoughtfully.

'W-why? I was always so mean to you.' Asked Mira, somewhat ashamed.

'Really? I thought you were just having fun. It's like with Igneel, we insulted each other all the time, but we still loved each other, it was just our weird way of showing it.' Said Natsu with a grin.

'But you never said anything mean to me.' Pointed out Mira.

'Hmm, I guess that's true… I just couldn't think of anything bad to say about you.' Said Natsu with a toothy smirk, which caused Mira to blush.

'I mean, I saw how kind you were with Lisanna and Elfman all the time, your cooking is great, even though I've only had it a few times. You never tried to force me to study like Erza, you're really strong too, plus you're really cool, after all, you let me go on my first S-Class job, which I won't ever forget.' Said Natsu happily.

Mira was speechless, not knowing what to say to all of that.

'Yeah… to be honest though, I probably would have never said anything because I was a little scared of how you'd react, plus, I never had the courage to do anything. However, thanks to the mission, I remembered some stuff I'd forgotten, so I was finally able to confess a little bit of how I felt about Fairy Tail's Demon.' Said Natsu with a laugh.

'So, what are you saying?' Asked Mira with a small blush.

'He likes you.' Teased Happy, as he flew between the two of them.

'Tonight I'm eating cat!' Shouted Mira, as she chased after Happy.

'He kissed you.' Taunted Happy, getting Mira to growl and start hurling insults at Happy

'Hmm, I guess that's what he said.' Muttered Natsu, as he watched an injured demon, try to catch a flying cat.


	3. Remember

**So I decided to add Angel to the poll, just because I had an idea for her. I'll be mindful of the fact that some of you have already voted and can't change to reflect this, but I will still compare it to the votes as they are now, as though they are 0.**

 **In other news, I have a chapter ready for ATC and WoF ready to go, so they will be up soon as well and I've almost done the next chapter of this story as well. Next chapter will be much longer than this one though, since it goes through a lot of character development for someone, as well as a mission and introducing other canon characters. Guess who?**

 **Also, I've gotten to the stage where I can't decide what to work on next, so I'm actually just using a random number generator to decide which story to write on, hence why I'm doing another chapter for this story already, since it won the first random pick.**

 **I also started a from a suggestion… don't really understand the whole thing too well, but I figured I'd give it a shot.**

 **I'm also getting close to exams soon, since I have two reports and two orals to go for this month, then I have exams next month. I'll be done mid-late November so I'll pick up my writing around then. That being said, I'm not going to pull daily updates again, because that really messed me up. I'll probably go for every three or five days though. Since a full length 5-6K+ chapter usually takes me about three days to write and another day or two to proofread.**

 **I am currently most motivated to write my Fairy Tail stories right now though, especially since so many people keep asking me if I've abandoned them… I mean I just started them, why would I abandon them?**

 **It is worth pointing out though, that I am regaining my DxD kick as well, as well as some of my Naruto kick, since starting Shatter, Naruto Uzumaki. Sadly, my Bleach motivation is wanning fast, but my Pokémon and Dragon Ball Z push is coming back, since I finally got Xenoverse back and I'm planning on getting the newest mystery dungeon when it comes out.**

 **Well, that's all for now, so enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Fairy Tail anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

*expression*

 _Flashback_

 **Techniques**

Chapter 3 – Remember

After the chaos from their return had abated, Natsu had gone home and decided to take a long rest, staying away from the guild for a full two days, as he tried to reorient his memories. He had stopped most of them from coming back all at once, only allowing the most important ones to return, lest his mind be overloaded. As he sat up on his hammock, he gave a small grunt as he stretched his limbs, which had become very stiff from not being used for forty-eight hours. Leaping to the ground from his hammock, he swung his vest on easily, having slept in his pants, put on his sandals and grabbed his scarf. He glanced at the scarf for a moment and hummed thoughtfully, before wrapping it around his neck.

'I guess despite it all, you are the closest thing I have to a father.' Mumbled Natsu, before exiting his home in the woods, and started to head towards the direction of his guild.

With all his memories back now, Natsu decided that he needed to take care of a few things. The things he needed to do though, were not close to Magnolia at all, meaning he needed to travel. With this in mind, he decided taking a mission would give him the chance to leave for a while without causing a great deal of suspicion. Arriving at the guild, he noticed he was getting quite a few odd looks. He noticed Makarov was looking at him with barely hidden curiosity. Walking over to the notice board, Natsu grabbed the job that was located the furthest from Magnolia, before walking over to the Guild Master.

'I'd like to take this job.' Said Natsu simply, holing the notice up to Makarov's face.

'Hmm, that is quite a difficult job, quite far too. I don't know if you should take it, having been gone for two days, I believe you may not be ready for a huge undertaking just yet.' Said Makarov calmly.

'I was resting, but now I am fine.' Said Natsu, with a sigh.

Makarov gave Natsu a searching look.

'Would you at least consider taking someone with you?' Queried Makarov.

'Aw come on gramps, do I have to?' Whined Natsu, which caused Makarov's lips to twitch imperceptibly.

"I guess he is still the same for the most part." Thought Makarov in amusement.

'Fine, I suppose you can go alone.' Said Makarov, getting Natsu to grin.

'Awesome gramps, you're the best.' Cheered Natsu, before turning and heading for the door, only for it to slam open.

Two huffing girls were glaring at Natsu.

'Natsu, where have you been?' Shouted Erza.

'Yeah, you can't just disappear for two days without warning.' Added Mira.

'I was just at home sleeping… you could have just come by.' Said Natsu, with a raised eyebrow.

'No one knows where you live.' Refuted Erza.

'Happy does. One fish and he would have told you easily… sheesh, how am I meant to be the dumb one around here?' Questioned Natsu tiredly.

Mira growled and Erza's face started to turn the same colour as her hair, which caused Natsu to sigh.

'Gramps, they're coming on the job with me.' Said Natsu, as he walked up to the two, before his scaly tail burst from his lower back, only this time, splitting into two appendages, one for each S-Class female.

Makarov merely gave a small nod, as Natsu carried two of his strongest mages out of the guild, with them futilely struggling in his grasp.

'That kid's got balls of steel, manhandling both Mirajane and Erza like that.' Muttered Wakaba, to his purple haired drinking partner.

'I'm honestly scared.' Agreed Macao, his smoking friend nodding in agreement.

 _-line break-_

'So what's the job, Natsu?' Asked Erza calmly, despite being held by Natsu's scaled appendage.

'What the hell red? Why are you so calm?' Shouted Mirajane indignantly.

'I think Erza likes being tied up.' Commented Natsu, getting Mira to look at her rival in shock, which magnified when she saw her small blush.

'Wow, guess all those dirty books you read finally got to you.' Commented Mira teasingly.

'Who told you I read dirty books?' Shouted Erza indignantly.

'Oh please, it is like the worst kept secret in the guild, right up there with the fact that Cana regularly raids the cellar for beer when she thinks no one will notice.' Scoffed Mira.

'That is outrageous, I would never do something like that!' Refuted Erza.

'You already admitted to it, you do realise that, right?' Commented Natsu.

Erza spluttered, which caused Mira to laugh, neither caring all too much that they were still being held by Natsu anymore.

'Besides, it would also explain why you always had so much rope to drag me back with, when I tried to escape your teaching lessons.' Continued Natsu, getting Erza to blush hotly.

'T-that had nothing to do with it!' Denied Erza.

'You know, that means you just admitted that you do have a bondage fetish after all.' Said Mira slyly, enjoying the site of her rival squirming.

'Can you please tell us about the job, Natsu?' Requested an embarrassed Erza.

'Ah, well since you asked so nicely, it is for a bandit capture request near Oak Town.' Said Natsu jovially.

'Oak Town? Isn't that close to Phantom Lord though, why would they send out a mission to us?' Asked Mira in surprise.

'Don't know, don't really care, all I know, is I'm going there.' Shrugged Natsu.

'You're acting very odd, Natsu.' Commented Erza.

'Oh, I'm sorry mother, mood swings happen in teenagers.' Teased Natsu, getting Mira to snicker at Erza's outraged expression.

'I'm not your mother Natsu!' Shouted Erza in annoyance.

'As funny as this is, you are acting a bit different, Natsu.' Said Mira seriously.

'I could say the same of both of you. Erza acting submissive and you acting openly nice, I'm not the only one acting different here.' Retorted Natsu.

'Well, red has probably always been like that, you just bring it out of her.' Said Mira, causing Erza to splutter denials.

Natsu brought Erza in front of his face and studied her. She was avoiding his gaze and trying to look menacing, but it just made Natsu smile. Natsu brought her closer and closer to his face until she was only a hands breadth away from his face. Erza started to squirm slightly, which caused Natsu to grin, all the while, Mira was looking on in shock.

"No way. He won't do it, Natsu doesn't have the stones." Thought Mira in denial.

Natsu brought his head closer to Erza, so his face was just past hers, watching her out of the corner of her eye.

'Is that it Erza? Are you really just a softie at heart and want someone to look after you?' Whispered Natsu.

Erza didn't answer at first, simply studying the ground intensely, which caused Natsu to sigh.

'It isn't anything to be ashamed of Erza. I felt the same for a long time, you know? To be weak is frightening, especially when people are depending on you.' Said Natsu softly, as he pulled back to face Erza once again.

'I'm not a softie, I just like the feeling of being protected. That's why I try to protect everyone at Fairy Tail, because I don't want them to feel unsafe like I did for so long.' Mumbled Erza.

Natsu sighed softly at Erza's honesty, before bringing her closer so she was looking him straight in the eye.

'Then you protect Fairy Tail and I'll protect you, sound fair?' Propositioned Natsu.

Erza looked at Natsu in surprise, but his expression showed nothing but determination. Giving a small smile, Erza nodded.

'Well, with that out of the way, let's fly.' Declared Natsu, bringing Mira and Erza close together behind him, before he shot off through the sky.

'Soooo, what was that all about?' Asked Mira curiously, after a few minutes of soaring through the air.

'It was nothing.' Said Erza, avoiding her rival's gaze.

Mira gave a sigh.

'You know tin-can, if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you.' Said Mira stiffly.

'Are you getting soft on me, harlot?' Questioned Erza, with a narrowed gaze.

Mira growled before responding.

'All I'm saying, is I can understand feeling isolated… and next time you insult me like that, I'll beat the stuffing out of you.' Whispered Mira.

Erza didn't say anything in response, but an understanding of sorts passed between the two rivals. No matter how much they fought with each other, they could both understand the other after all.

'We're here.' Natsu informed the two S-class mages, as he touched down on the ground and placed them both on the firm soil, before releasing his grip on them and causing his tail to vanish.

'How the hell did you get to Oak Town from Magnolia in a few minutes?' Shouted Mirajane in disbelief.

'I flew. I'm never taking a train again anymore, since I'm much faster.' Said Natsu, before walking off to the address given on the job flier.

Erza and Mira followed Natsu quietly, simply looking around. Oak Town wasn't a place frequented often by Fairy Tail members, due to it being the town with one of their major rivals, Phantom Lord.

Eventually, Natsu found the client, who just so happened to be the mayor of Oak Town, who told them of how bandits were raiding houses and stores on the outskirts of town. They didn't have an exact number of how many there were, as the bandits hid their faces, but there was at least six total, with the possibility of there being thirty.

Natsu gave a deep yawn, as he walked to the outskirts of town.

'Man, this is going to be so boring.' Commented Natsu, giving another yawn.

'What do you mean Natsu, you love jobs like this?' Questioned Erza in surprise.

'Yeah, normally, but after that S-class job, this just doesn't feel as exciting as it felt before.' Commented Natsu.

'You could have just asked to go on an S-class job.' Pointed out Mira.

'With who? Gildarts is never around, Mystogan is never around, you're injured, Laxus is also never around and has been acting really moody these past few months and Erza is too uptight to let me go on one with her.' Said Natsu tiredly.

'You're not ready…' Started Erza, before Natsu gave her a blank look and mouthed the word, mother.

'Fine! After this, I'll take you on one and if you get hurt, you can never call me mother, mom or anything similar again!' Declared Erza, with a huff.

'Now I'm all fired up!' Shouted Natsu, before jogging off at extremely fast speeds.

Mira merely sniggered at her rival.

'You do realise he totally played you, right?' Laughed Mira.

'I don't care. If he wants to act so tough, then he better prove it.' Growled Erza.

'Do you think we should go catch up to him?' Asked Mira.

'It is his job, he should be able to handle it.' Said Erza, but started to trail after Natsu nonetheless.

'Wow, no wonder her calls you mother, you act just like one.' Said Mira, with a strained laugh.

Erza didn't know how to respond to that and the awkward look Mira gave her, when she glanced her way, showed her rival was slightly uncomfortable as well. Out of the three, only Mira had ever had a mother. While Natsu had Igneel as his father and Erza had Grandpa Rob as a sort of father figure, but more so a grandfather figure, neither of them had ever had a mother figure.

As the two followed after Natsu, an awkward silence permeated around them. Both were thankful to find Natsu at last and surprised to see twelve knocked out bandits, all hogtied and gagged.

'Well that's taken care of.' Said Natsu proudly, dusting off his hands as he gazed at his prisoners.

Mira walked over to one of the bandits and looked closer at Natsu's handiwork.

'Well, looks like Erza is in luck; those are some serious knot making skills you've got there, Natsu.' Observed Mira, giving an appreciative whistle.

'Pfft, that was me in a rush.' Said Natsu, with a dismissive wave of his hand.

'Hmm, maybe we should change your moniker from Salamander to Shibari Master.' Said Mira.

'That's such an obscene title!' Shouted Erza, with a small blush.

'Well, at least it advertises the truth to some extent. I don't get why they call me Salamander anyway… you know they can't actually breathe fire. They should have called me Natsu the Dragon.' Huffed Natsu.

'Nah, that's too cheesy. Salamander works because you can't fly like a dragon.' Said Mira.

'I can now.' Deadpanned Natsu.

'Hmm, I guess that's true… how about Shibari Dragon then?' Suggested Mira, with a smirk.

'Hmm, has a unique ring to it.' Commented Natsu thoughtfully.

'Natsu! I won't let you have such an absurd title!' Shouted Erza in embarrassment.

'Aw, why not mummy, please?' Natsu fake begged.

'Fine then, be the Shibari Dragon, see if I care when your reputation is a laughing stock!' Huffed Erza.

'Played again, tin can.' Laughed Mira, getting Erza to look at her and then Natsu, only to notice he was grinning.

'I was just joking, Salamander is fine… for now at least.' Said Natsu happily.

'Fine. Are we going to go get the reward for your mission now?' Asked Erza, having calmed down now.

'Well, there is something I actually needed to do around here… so you guys can take them to the mayor and I'll meet up with you guys in like half an hour, after I finish with my business.' Said Natsu, with a toothy smirk, before shooting off into the sky again.

'I wish he never went on that mission with you, he's become so… so… so…argh!' Grumbled Erza.

'Chill out red, don't get your panties in a twist, I'm sure Shibari Dragon can make an even better knot than you could.' Joked Mira, getting Erza to glare at her.

'Don't call him Shibari Dragon; that is a horrible moniker!' Ordered Erza in annoyance.

'Hey, I'm just stating facts here, I've never seen a knot this tight before. Hearing he did this is a rush and considering he didn't even have more than five minutes to do all this, means he probably is some sort of Shibari master anyway.' Said Mira, as she grabbed a few of the hog tied bandits and placed them together.

'Got any rope?' Asked Mira.

'Why are you asking that now of all times?' Asked Erza in annoyance.

'Well how else are we meant to carry them all?' Said Mira, pointing at the tied bandits.

'Hmm, good thing I always come prepared then.' Said Erza, her personality doing a complete shift, as she requipped a stretch of rope.

Mira snickered at this, causing Erza to growl at her.

'Shut up harlot!' Roared Erza, which only caused Mira to laugh harder.

 _-line break-_

Natsu touched down outside a moderately sized building. It was a simple cream in colour and was split into two parts: a normal house on the left and a rather tall rectangular attachment on the right, possibly for a library.

Natsu walked up to the door and stared at it for a moment, before opening it, and walking inside, shutting the door behind him.

'You are rather unfortunate to have stumbled upon this place.' Spoke a soft spoken voice.

Natsu smiled slightly, as he turned to face the figure.

A woman clad in a very revealing beige-coloured leopard-printed kimono was the one who had spoken. Natsu didn't care too much to study the person, already knowing her very well, even with the two horns on her head.

'In a Demon's story… there is no such thing as mercy.' Said the woman, as she started at Natsu impassively.

'Good thing I'm a demon then.' Retorted Natsu, with a smirk.

The woman stared at him with apathy.

'How amusing, you think yourself a demon… for that slight against my kind, I will show you a true demon.' Said the woman calmly.

'To think, you wouldn't recognise your master's visage, Sayla.' Said Natsu, getting the woman's eyes to widen before narrowing.

'Who are you?' Questioned Sayla cautiously.

'I'm disappointed, Sayla. You were supposed to be one of the smarter members of Tartaros, it seems in my absence you've grown complacent. You know how much I dislike complacency, Sayla.' Said Natsu darkly.

Sayla dropped the book she was holding and looked at the person in front of her in shock.

'Master E.N.D.' Whispered Sayla in shock.

'So you finally recognised me, Sayla.' Commented Natsu, with a bored glance.

Sayla quickly knelt on the ground and bowed her head.

'Forgive me Master E.N.D., I didn't recognise you immediately.' Said Sayla submissively.

A clawed hand grasped Sayla's chin and she froze for a moment, wondering if she was to be punished. Glancing at the claws carefully, Sayla knew that these were in fact the hands of her master.

Natsu raised Sayla's face up, as he knelt down towards her, looking her in the eye.

'You're forgiven.' Said Natsu, before leaning his face until his lips were just next to Sayla's left ear.

'This time.' Whispered Natsu, causing Sayla to involuntarily shudder, before he leaned back, so he was facing her again.

'I have a mission for you, Sayla. I do hope you accept it.' Said Natsu kindly, but Sayla saw the authority in his eyes.

'Of course Master E.N.D., I'd be honoured.' Said Sayla, trying to bow her head once again, only to find Natsu's hand wouldn't let her, still holding her head in place.

'Excellent. You, my dear Sayla, need to carry out a task of the utmost importance for me. Do you believe you are capable?' Asked Natsu.

'Of course, I will succeed without fail.' Said Sayla, looking into Natsu's eyes.

Natsu smiled before standing up, bringing Sayla up with him, still not releasing her face.

'Excellent. The task I wish for you to accomplish for me, is to find my book and retrieve if for me.' Said Natsu, getting Sayla to look at him in surprise.

'Master? For whatever do you need your book for?' Asked Sayla in confusion.

'Ah, my dear Sayla, so inquisitive, but that has always been one of your most redeeming traits.' Said Natsu, as he released Sayla's face and crossed his arms over his chest.

'You see, although my memories are back, as are my fire manipulation abilities and my transformation abilities, the very techniques I created are locked from me, still in that book. It is funny really, I created Curses, yet I can't use any right now, since the power I need to do so, is still sealed in my book.' Said Natsu, getting Sayla to look at him in surprise.

'I understand Master E.N.D., I will carry out this task with utmost care.' Said Sayla.

Natsu reached to Sayla's horn and stroked it slightly, causing her to lean into his touch.

'I knew I could rely on you, Sayla. I will leave you to carry out your task for now, but once you hear word of it, or, if you manage to, retrieve my book, contact me at once.' Said Natsu, as he turned towards the door.

'Of course, Master E.N.D., I will do as you command.' Intoned Sayla, bowing her head.

'Oh, and do try to not fail me, Sayla. You know how much I dislike failure.' Said Natsu.

'Yes Master.' Said Sayla once again.

Sayla remained with her head bowed, until clawed hands raised her head again.

'Do take care Sayla, I would hate to have to discipline you.' Said Natsu, before kissing the demon on her forehead, causing her to swoon slightly, eyes half closing in contentment.

'Good luck.' Said Natsu, before releasing the demon and heading towards the door.

'Oh, and do tell Mard Geer that I have returned, I would also appreciate him spreading the news to the rest of the Balam Alliance. They should know that E.N.D. has returned, I don't want them becoming arrogant after all.' Said Natsu, as he reached the door.

'However, tell no one of the mission I have given you, not Kyouka, Mard Geer, no one… or, things may not end pleasantly for you, Sayla.' Said Natsu, as he glanced back to Sayla, his left eye boring into her very being, with a menacing glare.

Sayla didn't respond and merely bowed once again, before Natsu opened the door and left, closing the door once more. Sayla shivered. If she had any doubts before, she had none now. That was truly E.N.D. in the flesh, as no one else could ever make her feel fear like that. Not Mard Geer, not Kyouka, no one. Only him, Etherious Natsu Dragneel.


	4. Mine

**Well, this chapter is a little longer than my previous two, being about as long as my first chapter, as the chapter itself started to get away from me. It was really fun to write, especially since I am outside of canon and have a lot more freedom at this time and I took full advantage of it. I'll try and keep this note short, since my most recent note for A Third Chance already explained things in more detail.**

 **Basically, I've finished exams and can write with free reign once again, but I won't do daily updates, as that really burned me out last time. All stories will be updated and I haven't abandoned anything. I've set up a , the link to which is on my page, for any support you can provide me with, so I don't need to take a hiatus for anywhere between 1 and 5 years.**

 **Thank you to the two new patrons supporting me, I greatly appreciate it.**

 **Might need surgery in the coming months, which may cause a slight delay in updates for that week. Don't read too much into Natsu's interactions with people early on, as he can be friendly with someone, without them being in his harem. Polls for the harems will remain open indefinitely, but I will start to finalise the harem by chapter 5 for all stories.**

 **This is new and not mentioned in my previous note, but after chapter 5, I will add the highest person on the poll to the character tags of each story. Also, something I should point out, it is hinted at in the title of this chapter, but as a heads up, Natsu, in this story, will be crazy possessive, like, close to Yandere levels, but without the killing.**

 **Also, as a status update, I'm currently working on a chapter for The Beginning of the E.N.D. and Heart of a Dragon right now and have two/three (depending on editing) chapters of What Hides Beneath The Surface almost ready to go up. Once again I'm repeating myself, but, I am not abandoning anything. I will get around to all my stories in time, just give me some time to actually write the chapters.**

 **Well, that's all for now so enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.  
**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Fairy Tail anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

*expression*

 _Flashback_

 **Techniques**

Chapter 4 – Mine

As the trio of Natsu, Erza and Mira returned to the guild, after collecting the reward for Natsu's job, a small conflict could be heard inside. As Natsu opened the door, he could clearly see Makarov and Laxus Dreyar glaring at each other.

'Come on old man, this just proves that you're getting lax. What kind of S-class mage can't do their own job?' Scoffed Laxus.

'There were extenuating circumstances Laxus. If you'd recall, she has completed numerous S-class jobs before this one and didn't fail any.' Protested Laxus.

'Yeah, and people almost died this time. Face it old man, you aren't fit to be the Guild Master and should just retire already and hand the position to me. This just proves your judgement is failing.' Said Laxus mockingly.

'Oh, and you're fit to be Guild Master, are you?' Asked Makarov, with a quirked eyebrow.

'Of course, I'm the strongest in the guild.' Replied Laxus, only to hear the sound of soft laughter.

'That's funny Laxus, you almost made me believe you.' Said Natsu mirthfully, as he looked at Laxus with a grin.

'Natsu… do you really think you should be taunting me right now. I might just finally give you the fight you keep asking for.' Said Laxus, before turning his gaze to Mira.

'And you…' Started Laxus, before shaking his head with a wry grin.

'Oi! What are you trying to say Laxus? Were you saying all that about me? How about I kick your ass?' Shouted Mirajane angrily.

'You're much too weak to even pose a threat to me, especially if you needed Natsu, of all people, to bail you out. He isn't even S-class.' Scoffed Laxus.

'Well, if I'm so weak, why don't you prove it and fight me. Stop hiding your true power as well, after all, you can't fool my nose.' Said Natsu, tapping his nose, causing Laxus and Makarov to look a little surprised.

'If you know that I'm holding back, why on earth would you challenge me? Have you finally lost what little cognitive power you did have?' Mocked Laxus.

'Well, we can find out easily enough.' Retorted Natsu, with a smirk.

'Funny, Natsu, you're a regular comedian aren't you… and just like most of this guild, you are a joke. Don't worry though, when I take over, I'll fix that.' Said Laxus challengingly.

'You know, you talk an awful lot. It must be a fake thing, because I know an original wouldn't be so arrogant.' Said Natsu disinterestedly, cleaning out his left ear with his smallest finger.

Laxus growled at Natsu's impudence.

'Well Laxus? Are you afraid or something? Afraid I'll show you up as the fake that you are.' Said Natsu darkly, glaring at Laxus with ill intent, which actually caused Laxus to pause.

'Ho? That's a lot of animosity your showing, what's wrong? Are you upset that I called you weak? Maybe the guild? Or maybe, those two pathetic excuses for mages next to you?' Taunted Laxus.

Mira and Erza looked indignant and were going to retort, when they felt the heat around them increase. Slowly everyone in the guild picked up on it as well and started to sweat in trepidation.

'Stop barking Laxus. Or I'll make the first move, which will also be the last.' Said Natsu, glaring at Laxus.

'You? Don't delude yourself, you couldn't even scratch me.' Scoffed Laxus, before he was suddenly launched through the right wall of the guild.

Everyone in the guild looked on in shock, as Natsu seemed to disappear in the same moment.

'Well Laxus, I must say, I'm impressed you aren't unconscious. I guess even for a fake, you are pretty strong.' Commented Natsu, standing outside of the guild, looking down at the currently kneeling Laxus, who, while scuffed up and bleeding slightly from the mouth, was not too badly harmed.

'You… you… Natsu!' Roared Laxus, lightning enveloping his form, as he stood up.

As Laxus raged, Natsu sunk his fist into Laxus' gut, causing him to gasp.

'You bark too much Laxus. Hopefully this will humble you. You aren't the strongest in the world, in fact, you aren't even the strongest in the guild, remember that.' Said Natsu, before Laxus slumped over Natsu's shoulder.

"Honestly Laxus, you're even more arrogant than I ever was in my prime." Thought Natsu, with a hint of exasperation, as he carried the knocked out mage to the guild infirmary, ignoring the looks he got on the way.

"I suppose Etherious or mage, there always will be people with overflowing arrogance. How annoying. Still, once Sayla does find my book, I wonder which I should be. Also… I wonder what I should do to Zeref." Thought Natsu, gazing down at the knocked out mage.

As Natsu walked out of the infirmary, he noticed everyone still staring at him.

'Eh, sorry about the wall gramps.' Said Natsu, snapping a few people out of their shock.

'What the hell was that Natsu?' Asked Erza hotly.

'What? It was just a friendly exchange.' Said Natsu, getting most of the guild to sweat drop.

'I see… in that case, I'll allow it, but don't trash the guild next time.' Said Erza seriously, getting even more of the guild to sweat drop, at how easily she believed Natsu.

'Sure thing mom.' Chirped Natsu, causing Erza to growl.

The angered knight marched upstairs and quickly grabbed a request, before coming back downstairs and grabbing Natsu by his scarf.

'Master, I'm going on this job with Natsu now.' Said Erza simply, dragging the amused Dragon Slayer behind her.

'*sigh* I guess we'll postpone that talk again Lisanna, see you when we get back and look after Happy.' Said Natsu, as he waved to the youngest Straus sibling.

'Ok Natsu, see you when you get back.' Chirped Lisanna happily, giving Natsu a small wave.

As the two left, there was silence in the guild for a full minute, before an angry growl was heard from the infirmary.

Laxus blasted the door to oblivion, as he exited the infirmary.

'Where is he?' Shouted Laxus, lightning arcing off him sporadically.

'Natsu and Erza just left on an S-class job.' Said Makarov simply, sipping from his mug of beer.

'Hmph, left behind the failure as well it seems.' Scoffed Laxus, glancing at Mirajane.

The white haired demon growled at Laxus in irritation.

'Failure? Hehehe don't start me Laxus. You might be strong, but I can still give you a run for your money.' Said Mira challengingly.

'Please, you're even weaker than Natsu, considering he needed to save your ass.' Mocked Laxus.

'Well, as I recall, he kicked your ass a second ago.' Retorted Mira, getting Laxus to growl and advance on Mirajane.

'Laxus! That's enough!' Shouted Makarov, flaring some of his magic power, to show his seriousness.

'Fine, I'm leaving. This guild is full of weaklings anyway.' Said Laxus contemptuously, before turning his body into lightning and disappearing.

'Bastard.' Muttered Mira under her breath.

'So… should we do anything about Erza taking Natsu on an S-class job?' Asked Macao.

'Yeah, what gives gramps, why'd Natsu get to go on an S-class job?' Asked Gray.

'Erza was the S-class mage who took Natsu with her. Natsu is perfectly allowed to join her as support.' Said Makarov.

'Although, I do find it odd, Erza usually does everything alone.' Muttered Makarov softly.

"Hopefully Natsu can fix that." Thought Makarov optimistically, before taking another sip of his beer.

 _-line break-_

'So, want me to fly us there?' Asked Natsu, as the scarlet haired knight continued to drag him down the street by his scarf.

'Oh no, this is my mission, so I'm in charge. I'm the S-class mage after all.' Said Erza, with a gleam in her eye.

'Ok so where… no.' Said Natsu calmly, before his eyes widened towards the end.

'Yes.' Said Erza simply.

'No.' Repeated Natsu.

'Yes, oh yes, Natsu!' Shouted Erza in excitement.

'No… wait, that sounded kind of dirty… you don't imagine me when you read those books of yours… because I mean I know Gray, you and I bathed together in the past, but that is pretty… well, I'm flattered… an also a little creeped out right now.' Said Natsu.

Erza's face twitched in annoyance.

'Shut up Natsu!' Shouted Erza, yanking on his scarf more forcefully.

'Well, you didn't deny it… although I hope you don't ever imagine both Gray and I together.' Said Natsu, only to see Erza blush slightly.

'Oh that is so wrong… is that why you always got in between Gray and me when we fought? Were you really trying to just get in the middle of us… and have a whole different type of fighting happen.' Cringed Natsu.

'Shut up! I only ever thought of you!' Shouted Erza, before cursing at what she let slip.

'Hmm, guess I really should stop calling you mom then… that makes me feel awkward thinking about it now.' Said Natsu, a slightly queasy expression on his face.

'Whatever, we are here now.' Huffed Erza.

Natsu looked up and glared at their new location in annoyance.

'I told you I can just fly to places now.' Growled Natsu.

'Yes, but I'm in charge and what I say goes, or you can go back to the guild.' Said Erza, with a smirk.

Natsu was torn, he really wanted to go on another S-class job… but he really didn't want to ride a train, even if he could somewhat deal with them now.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Thought Natsu in defeat.

'Fine.' Muttered Natsu sourly, causing Erza to grin triumphantly.

As the two purchased their tickets and boarded the train, Natsu made sure to sit across from Erza.

'Natsu, why don't you sit next to me?' Asked Erza.

'Because, I'd rather you not slug me in the gut, under the pretence of helping me.' Said Natsu.

'Why, didn't it help?' Asked Erza curiously.

'I think help is a strong word… I didn't notice the train… because you would knock me out.' Said Natsu.

'I see, I didn't realise it was such an inconvenience to you, please hit me.' Said Erza, bowing her head.

'Didn't I tell you to stop doing that because it makes people feel uncomfortable? Unless you are a masochist.' Said Natsu, before stiffening as the train started to move.

Erza studied Natsu, who wasn't in fact groaning in pain, but was sitting rather rigidly.

'Natsu, are you okay?' Asked Erza curiously, only to get no response from Natsu.

'If it helps, you can rest your head in my lap without me knocking you out first.' Offered Erza.

Natsu remained silent, as he was trying to keep his composure, but managed to give Erza a strained look.

Without any further prompting, Erza stood up and sat next to Natsu and made to punch him in the gut, before hesitating, upon seeing his worried look.

'Sorry, force of habit.' Said Erza simply, before nudging Natsu, so his head now rested on her lap.

'Oh thank God! This is so much better than actively trying to hold everything in place. Just please don't wallop me in the stomach anymore.' Said Natsu in relief.

'I'll try to remember not to.' Said Erza, as she lazily brushed some of Natsu's hair, causing him to lean into her touch.

'Erza, can I ask you a serious question?' Asked Natsu softly.

'Hmm, what is it?' Prompted Erza, enjoying the feel of Natsu's soft hair.

'Did something happen to you in the past to make you so… brazen? I mean, you tend to act rather rigid with a lot of people… you also don't mince words at all.' Said Natsu slowly.

Erza stopped playing with Natsu's hair and adopted a somewhat sad expression.

'You could say that.' Said Erza quietly.

'Do you want to talk about? I mean, bottling things up does tend to make things worse in the long run. If not for others, then at least for yourself.' Said Natsu.

'Well, I didn't exactly have a normal childhood.' Started Erza.

'Well, if it is any comfort, that seems to be the case with most people around our age at Fairy Tail. We all have some great burden that we carry. Although, some keep it to ourselves and shoulder the burden alone, even though the rest of us would gladly help.' Said Natsu, now turning his head so he could look up at Erza's face.

'I… I was from a village, Rosemary Village. I don't remember my parents, but I did have a kind man look after me for most of my life. Unfortunately… our village was raided by Zeref worshippers, who captured us and forced us into slavery, to build something called the Tower of Heaven.' Continued Erza.

'Wait, Zeref worshippers? Are you sure?' Questioned Natsu curiously, getting a nod from Erza.

'Yes, they said that the tower, would be used to resurrect Zeref.' Said Erza.

Natsu's expression hardened at this.

'Go on.' Said Natsu, after a moment.

'C-can we stop there for now?' Requested Erza softly.

'Of course, but remember Erza, it is better to get these things off your chest.' Said Natsu.

'I know, but… I can't go through it all right now… not again.' Said Erza, as a tear started to build up in her left eye.

Natsu raised his right hand and gently caressed the left side of Erza's face, startling her slightly.

'Hey, remember the deal: you protect Fairy Tail and I'll protect you, from everything, past, present and future.' Intoned Natsu softly.

Erza gave a small nod, enjoying the abnormal warmth coming off Natsu's hand and relaxing once again.

'While we are on the subject, why did you say that you'll protect me? I'm the S-class mage, it should be my job to protect you.' Said Erza calmly.

'True, that is normally how things would work, because you being S-class would mean you are stronger than me and my senior. However, I'm not promising to protect you as a mage, as Elfman would probably say, I'm promising to protect you as a man. You, Mira, Lisanna, everyone in the guild, I'm not protecting you all from a mage stand point, I'm protecting you all from a family stand point and a man needs to look after his family… even if he is apparently married already since he was eleven, has a blue furred son and multiple dysfunctional uncles and moody brothers, one of which is currently short circuiting as we speak no doubt.' Said Natsu seriously, before chuckling towards the end.

Erza merely smiled at Natsu's characteristic response.

'That's so much like you Natsu… thank you… for being there for everyone.' Said Erza.

'Of course, I wouldn't be Natsu Dragneel if I wasn't.' Commented Natsu, giving a toothy grin.

The train stopped at that moment and announced their arrival.

'This is our stop Natsu.' Said Erza, causing the Dragon Slayer to groan slightly as he sat up.

'Well, that was a much better ride without you knocking me out.' Remarked Natsu, before standing up, causing Erza to smile.

'Yes, we don't often talk that much, do we… it was nice.' Said Erza.

'Well, don't knock me out and we can do the same thing on the way back… even if it would be faster for me to just fly us.' Said Natsu, with a grumble towards the end.

'Well, if you slow down, I might let you.' Said Erza, getting Natsu's expression to light up.

'Awesome! Well, let's get going now anyway. Wait… what is the job exactly, you never did tell me.' Said Natsu cheerfully, before becoming serious.

'There is a pack of Lizardmen terrorising a few farms and stealing their livestock. We are going to either repel them, or eliminate them.' Intoned Erza professionally, as she started to head off the train with Natsu.

'I see… and I just realised, you didn't bring your massive eyesore that you call luggage, guess you really don't want me calling you mom.' Said Natsu, getting a twitch of recognition from Erza.

'Well, since you are with me, I'll rely on you to help me cover my back.' Said Erza.

'Hmm, I could do more than just cover you back if you want. I mean, we could always have a bath together if you want… since you did say you've dreamed about it before, but we'll save that for after the mission.' Said Natsu with a wink, causing Erza to splutter.

'So who is the client? Or was it one of those things the council sends out to every guild to try and look like they care about the people?' Asked Natsu.

'It was a council sanctioned mission and you really should show them more respect, Natsu.' Chided Erza.

'Please, I know you're all for order, but the council is all about their image. If they need to pin the blame on you to cover their ass, they'd do it in a heartbeat and don't deny it.' Snorted Natsu contemptuously.

'Be that as it may, it isn't a good idea to antagonise them… well, any more than we already do.' Said Erza firmly.

'Fine, fine, let's just go do this, I'm itching for a good fight, I hear Lizardmen have seriously tough hides.' Exclaimed Natsu in excitement.

'Patience Natsu, we'll be there soon enough.' Said Erza, as the two left the train station and headed towards the forest near the town.

'So, since it was council issued, does that mean we might run into someone from another guild?' Asked Natsu.

'Possibly, but unlikely, as it can only be taken by S-class mages and there aren't exactly dozens of them, in any guild.' Answered Erza.

'Hmm, that's a shame, I never get to meet any other S-class mages outside of Fairy Tail and we only have five total.' Said Natsu, with a sigh.

'Well, if you become S-class, you can take these jobs by yourself and maybe run into more later on.' Supplied Erza.

'True, but gramps only ever has one mage graduate, once a year, that's a really low turnover rate.' Griped Natsu.

'It ensures only the best proceed, keeping everyone safe. S-class jobs aren't easy after all.' Said Erza.

'I suppose.' Replied Natsu noncommittally, after which the duo lapsed into silence.

It was a rather long walk to the forest and the silence was starting to bore Natsu.

'Erza, if you could have any special power, what would you want?' Asked Natsu suddenly.

'What?' Questioned Erza in confusion.

'Like another type of magic or something, what would you want?' Elaborated Natsu.

'I don't know, I never thought about it. What about you?' Asked Erza, as the duo neared the dense forest.

'Hmm, well there isn't a lot I can't do… maybe breath underwater… or better yet, not need to breath at all, so I can always blast out my fire…although, I like breathing… so maybe, the ability to eat my own fire.' Said Natsu.

'So… basically a way to infinitely use your power?' Asked Erza.

'Yeah, that sounds like something I'd like.' Said Natsu.

"Of course, if I could use my curses, I'd be able to do that right now." Thought Natsu, with a frown.

'Well, what about you?' Asked Natsu.

'The ability to requip instantly.' Said Erza without hesitation.

'Aw come on, you can already do that in an instant, think of something more fun.' Protested Natsu.

'And eating your own fire is so different?' Jabbed Erza.

'Hey, at least I said breathing underwater first.' Defended Natsu.

'Just one thing, there has to be something.' Probed Natsu desperately, seeking something to alleviate his boredom.

'The ability to instantly make strawberry cheesecake without bringing all my luggage along.' Said Erza, after some thought.

'See that is something… wait a minute… do you mean your massive eyesore of luggage you carry with you… almost everywhere… is food supplies.' Questioned Natsu in astonishment.

'…yes.' Said Erza, with some hesitation.

Natsu stopped walking, prompting Erza to do the same.

'I can't believe I misjudged you so much… I thought you were a completely strict, by-the-book person.' Said Natsu slowly.

'What do you mean?' Asked Erza.

'I mean, you're a genius! Why didn't I think about bringing food with me all the time?' Questioned Natsu, with an energetic laugh.

'Natsu, you shouldn't carry around unnecessary things with you on jobs.' Chided Erza.

Natsu stared at Erza in disbelief.

'You do realise I got the idea from you…' Said Natsu.

'Nonsense, it is completely necessary that I bring my cheesecake and ingredients along with me.' Retorted Erza.

'Wow… I've never seen such blatant denial and hypocrisy before…' Commented Natsu in awe.

'Wait, what did you mean then, about you relying on me to cover your back, if all of that stuff was supplies?' Questioned Natsu in confusion.

'To help me sniff out a bakery, so I can get some cheesecake of course.' Replied Erza.

'…What am I? A cheesecake hound?' Questioned Natsu in disbelief.

'Well, in any case, we are almost at the last sighted position of the Lizardmen, so now would be a good time to be serious.' Said Erza, getting a nod from Natsu.

'Fine, but we will come back to this.' Promised Natsu, before raising his awareness.

As the duo cautiously walked forward, a rustling was heard in the treetops, before six bipedal, green-scaled creatures, dropped down from them. Each had numerous, finger-length black spines, running along their bodies, over the bones in their arms, legs and back, providing not only a formidable deterrent to attacks, but also giving them rather potent offensive capabilities. Their expressions were all blank and their eyes glared at the two mages unflinchingly.

'Lizardmen, stop terrorising the nearby farms and stealing their livestock! This is your only warning.' Announced Erza.

'Uh, can these things even talk… they look pretty stupid.' Said Natsu tiredly.

The Lizardmen didn't respond, causing Natsu to sigh.

'Ugh, strong silent types, how boring.' Commented Natsu.

'Leave now, or you will be expunged forcefully!' Declared Erza, requipping a sword.

This stirred the Lizardmen into action, seeing the obvious threat. Four of the Lizardmen slowly converged on Erza from all directions, while the other two watched attentively.

Erza charged at the one coming directly for her and slashed her sword down, only for it to shatter instantly. Though surprised, Erza quickly jumped back and requipped a new sword which she held defensively. As the Lizardmen continued to close in on her, the one behind her suddenly picked up speed, flexing his fists, preparing to grab Erza in a bear hug, only to have his head slammed into the ground by a flaming sandaled foot, knocking him out instantly.

'Aw man, one hit and he's out? Weak. Maybe it was because I hit the head, I wonder if the body is stronger…' Said Natsu thoughtfully, as he stepped off his downed opponent.

'Natsu, don't drop your guard!' Shouted Erza, looking back at Natsu and seeing his casual demeanour, only for him to disappear in a burst of speed and rush past her, causing her hair to flail wildly.

'Same to you.' Said Natsu, as he had buried his fist into the gut of the Lizardman, who had tried to attack Erza, while her attention was off him.

The Lizardman gave a small grunt, but stood strong, even with the burning fist in his abdomen.

'So, you guys are pretty durable it seems, considering that same attack knocked out Elfman, when he was The Beast. Guess I'll just avoid headshots for now then.' Said Natsu, before roaring to his right, hitting one of the other Lizardmen, before a flaming kick was launched into the abdomen of the one his fist was currently buried in. The Lizardman was knocked back only slightly from the attack, causing Natsu to grin.

'Alright Erza, you can have the other three, I'll take these two. After all, I shouldn't hog them.' Said Natsu, as he saw the one he had blasted with fire had emerged unharmed, barring a few burns.

Erza quickly recomposed herself and transformed, summoning a set of silver armour which covered her entirely, barring her toned stomach and showing ample cleavage.

'Dance, my swords!' Commanded Erza, as numerous blades requipped around her, forming a fast spinning disc, which she launched at the three Lizardmen facing her.

There were numerous sharp clangs, as steel met spines and it seemed spines were victorious, as nearly every one of Erza's swords had shattered, with only a few managing to impale the Lizardmen. One of them suddenly charged Erza, only for her to requip two swords and meet it head on.

'Heaven's Wheel: Blumenblatt!' Intoned Erza fiercely, as she charged her opponent and gave him a dual slash, which was followed up by a stream of requipped swords, causing enough damage to the beast, to send it into a tree, which promptly shattered, leaving the Lizardman unconscious.

Erza sensed movement behind her, only to see the other two charging her. Caught slightly unprepared, Erza attempted to raise her swords and block, only for them to be slapped away from her and for one of the Lizardmen to shoulder barge her.

Erza gasped in pain, as she was forced to exhale suddenly, as the beasts shoulder emptied her lungs. Before the other could capitalise, one of its fellow Lizardmen was sent flying at it, at brutal speeds, knocking the two of them out.

Both Erza and the Lizardman turned in the direction that the other Lizardman had come soaring from, only to see a frightening fiery demon.

'You dare hurt that which is mine… allow me to reward you for such foolish bravery.' Spoke Natsu ominously, before he charged the Lizardman and launched a fist at its left shoulder, causing it to spin and be launched away from Erza.

Natsu quickly swung into action.

' **Fire Dragon's Tail**!' Shouted Natsu, as his right leg was engulfed in fire up to his knee, and he swept the beast's legs, causing it to fall, only for it to backflip and regain its footing.

'You must be the leader of this pack. None of the others showed such dexterity, so I'll use you to send a message, **Fire Dragon's Roar**!' Bellowed Natsu, launching a wave of fire at the beast.

Feeling the searing flames coming off Natsu and from his attacks, Erza quickly changed into her Flame Empress Armour, providing her some protection from the white hot rage of her fellow mage.

Erza watched in undisguised surprise, at how easily Natsu was keeping up with the Lizardman, launching attack after attack, not letting himself be countered even once. It was after a minute of this, that Erza realised, that Natsu wasn't trying to defeat the creature, but, was in fact, beating it with malice behind his attacks. Erza moved to step in, only for Natsu to suddenly appear behind the Lizardman and knock it out with a flaming fist to the back of its head, causing it to collapse like a sack of potatoes.

'Natsu, that was entirely excessive, I wasn't even hurt that much.' Chided Erza, only to see Natsu look at her with a gaze she had never seen before.

'Did I ever tell you that your Flame Empress Armour is my favourite?' Questioned Natsu causally, uncaring of the severe beat down he had just delivered, as he started walking towards Erza.

'No.' Said Erza, with a confused gaze, wondering where Natsu was going with this.

'I really do like it, and not just because of how much it shows of you… actually, a lot of your armours do that.' Said Natsu, as he continued walking towards Erza.

'It is to provide flexibility of movement.' Defended Erza, before thinking of one of her newest armours and blushing slightly.

'For the most part.' Muttered Erza, looking to the side, only to feel Natsu step very close to her.

'It isn't even the dragon motifs either, but I have to say, they are an enhancing feature. No, I really like it, because you use fire in this one. It reflects your fiery personality the best, which I just love, much more than your annoying disciplinary role, or your coddling attitude towards nearly every mage in Fairy Tail.' Continued Natsu, looking Erza directly in the eye.

'Something about it… it really fires me up.' Said Natsu, with a smirk, leaning closer to Erza.

Erza froze, unsure of how to react to Natsu's statements. Luckily for Erza though, a new voice announced the arrival of another person.

'Aw, you guys got wild without me. Guess that's what I get for having that drinking contest back in town, even if it netted me a hefty sack of jewels.' Commented a man, with his arms and shoulders covered in dark blue plate armour.

'Bacchus, what are you doing here?' Asked Erza, turning to the newcomer, as Natsu took a step back, with a small frown on his face.

'I came to take out the Lizardmen, but it looks like you got to them before me.' Said Bacchus, as he took a drink from the gourd in his hand, before noticing the leader of the pack.

'Wow, that's pretty brutal, even for you Titania.' Commented Bacchus, in mild surprise, seeing the charred leader's form, with multiple shattered spines and heavy bruising.

'Actually, that was me.' Said Natsu, getting the alcoholic mage to look at him questioningly.

'Eh? Who are you?' Asked Bacchus curiously.

'Well, recently I've been thinking of calling myself the Shibari Dragon, but someone didn't like that idea.' Chortled Natsu, upon seeing Erza's horrified face.

'Natsu! Don't call yourself the Shibari Dragon! Your moniker is Salamander, as it should be.' Said Erza affronted.

'But Salamanders can't fly or breathe fire and I can do both. Besides, you saw what I can do with a rope in a hurry, just imagine what I could do with a bit of focus.' Laughed Natsu, giving Erza a toothy grin.

'Hahaha, whatever you want to call yourself kid, I like you. You've got a real wild personality!' Exclaimed Bacchus, getting Natsu to grin.

'In that case, call me…' Said Natsu, as he paused, only for Erza to quickly interject.

'Salamander! I won't let you call yourself Shibari Dragon!' Shouted Erza, with a small blush, having snapped out of her fantasies about what Natsu, plus rope, with the addition of strawberry cheesecake, could lead to.

'Fine, fine, call me Salamander I guess.' Said Natsu, with a dismissive wave of his hand.

'Haha, nice to meet you then Salamander. Although, Titania, how about we go another round? Maybe one of us will come out on top this time?' Said Bacchus, with a grin.

'Hmm, I didn't think you were the type for something like that, Erza.' Said Natsu in interest.

'Just what exactly are you implying?' Asked Erza.

'Just that now I know why you always come back from your missions hot and sweaty. I thought it was because of the mission itself… but it seems you work up a sweat another way.' Said Natsu, nodding occasionally.

'I don't do anything like that!' Shouted Erza hotly, having finally picked up on what Natsu was insinuating.

'Haha, Titania isn't that wild Salamander! She and I just have a habit of bumping into each other and fighting, with neither one of us being the winner so far.' Explained Bacchus heartily.

'Really, you're a match for Erza?' Said Natsu questioningly, glancing towards his temporary teammate.

'In that case, why don't you and I have a fight?' Propositioned Natsu, with a grin.

'Natsu, Bacchus is an S-class mage as well you know, a strong one at that.' Said Erza warningly.

'That just makes me want to fight him even more.' Retorted Natsu, getting Bacchus to laugh heartily.

'Well, I'm up for a good fight. Especially since you took down those Lizardmen.' Said Bacchus, with a grin.

'Should we fight right now then?' Propositioned Natsu.

'Let's at least get the reward for the mission first.' Said Erza.

'Fine, but let's go do that now, I'm all fired up for a good fight!' Exclaimed Natsu, as the trio headed to the town at a leisurely pace.

'So, Bacchus was it? What kind of magic do you use?' Asked Natsu, after a while, as the trio walked.

'Trying to get an advantage over me for our fight?' Questioned Bacchus jokingly.

'No, just curious. I use Fire Dragon Slaying Magic if that helps.' Said Natsu, only for Erza to speak up.

'Natsu, don't go around telling people your magic.' Chided Erza.

'Why? I mean, Salamander, charred Lizardmen, and we were talking about how I use fire. Not to mention, my attacks are kind of a dead giveaway… I mean, Fire Dragon's Roar, Fire Dragon's Claw, Fire Dragon's Wing attack… pretty obvious.' Countered Natsu.

'Well, you won't hear me calling out any fancy attacks, because I use Palm Magic.' Said Bacchus, getting Natsu to look at him.

'Hmm, Palm Magic, that's unique… can't wait to see it in action.' Said Natsu thoughtfully.

'Oh you won't just see it.' Said Bacchus, with a grin.

The trio started to approach the town, only to notice the citizens seemed to be distressed.

'Hmm, what's going on?' Asked Natsu curiously.

'Dunno, everyone was fine went I left here an hour ago.' Added Bacchus.

'You, tell me what is going on!' Ordered Erza, as she singled out a poor man, that she had grabbed by the scruff of his shirt.

'Lizardmen! A pack of Lizardmen are coming!' Shouted the panicked man.

'Impossible, we just defeated them.' Said Erza, before releasing the man.

'Uh Erza, I don't think we defeated all of them.' Said Natsu, as he tapped her on the shoulder and pointed off in the distance.

Erza looked in the direction Natsu was pointing and spotted four dozen approaching Lizardmen.

'Guess we must have just beat up a scouting party or something… makes sense, since this is supposed to be an S-rank job.' Said Natsu.

'I see, in that case, let's go and finish this job.' Declared Erza.

'Works for me, I was really looking forward to some action.' Said Bacchus enthusiastically.

'Guess we'll be fighting alongside each other for now then.' Commented Natsu.

Bacchus grabbed a gourd by his side and uncorked it, before drinking the whole thing.

'Let's get wild!' Cheered Bacchus.

'Hehe, I'm all fired up!' Howled Natsu in agreement.

Erza just gave a small sigh.

"These two shouldn't associate with each other too much." Thought Erza, before the trio charged the dozens of oncoming Lizardmen.

 _-line break-_

Sayla walked towards the dwelling of the current Guild Master of Tartaros, Mard Geer Tartaros, The Underworld King. Sayla entered the darkly lit room and made her way towards the throne upon which Mard Geer sat, before bowing her head and kneeling.

'Master, I have urgent news.' Said Sayla, in her usual soft voice.

'Oh, what is it, Sayla?' Asked Mard Geer casually.

'Master E.N.D. has returned.' Said Sayla, only to feel a chill in the room wash over her.

'Oh? Is that so? Why, pray tell, would Master E.N.D. simply not show himself then? Why act through a conduit?' Questioned Mard Geer.

'He wishes to continue what he is currently doing, but also wishes to alert the Balam Alliance of his return, to remind them of their place.' Said Sayla, still not looking up.

'I see… and you expect me to believe this, despite the fact that I hold his soul in my very hands?' Questioned Mard Geer, causing Sayla to look up and widen her eyes in shock.

For held in between the hands of Mard Geer Tartaros, was a book. A book, with the words E.N.D. clearly printed on the cover.

'For your foolish deceit, I believe you must be punished, Sayla.' Said Mard Geer, as vines shot out and encircled Sayla.

'B-but, I only speak the truth Master.' Stuttered Sayla in surprise.

'In that case, call for Master E.N.D. and have him show you mercy, because I don't believe I will.' Said Mard Geer, as he stepped off his throne and approached Sayla.

'Now Sayla. I believe now is the time for you to call for Master E.N.D. before I begin.' Said Mard Geer with a relaxed expression.

"Master E.N.D. please help me." Thought Sayla nervously.

'No, don't think it my dear, cry out to Master E.N.D. because if he truly is back, only he can save you now.' Said Mard Geer calmly.

'Master E.N.D. please help me.' Said Sayla softly.

'No my dear, louder.' Said Mard Geer, as he tightened his vines around Sayla, causing her to cry out in pain.

'Master E.N.D. please help me!' Cried Sayla.

 _-line break-_

Natsu had just knocked out his twenty fourth Lizardman, when he heard something in the back of his mind, causing him to freeze. A few of the Lizardmen noticed Natsu's lack of concentration and lunged at him, hoping to take him out of action by surprise. Erza noticed what was about to happen and was about to cry out, only for Natsu to suddenly shoot into the air, blasting away the three Lizardmen that had lunged at him, before disappearing in a burst of speed.

 _-line break-_

'Don't you see the error of your ways yet, Sayla. Lying to Mard Geer is not something you should do.' Said Mard Geer, as he tightened his thorns even more, causing Sayla to grunt in pain before crying out again.

All of a sudden, the guild itself started to tremble. Mard Geer looked around slowly in confusion, before hearing the sound of his thorns being torn. As he gazed upon the figure in front of him, his eyes slowly widened in shock.

'Mard Geer, you should always remember…' Started the figure, which currently held the rest of Mard Geer's thorns, clenched within clawed hands.

'Do not touch, what is mine!' Growled Natsu, as he crushed the thorns in his left hand, cradling Sayla to his body with his right arm.

 **So how was that? Hope that was a good chapter considering the wait.  
**  
 **Now, it has been a while since I did a Kyuubi's corner, but there is one thing I want to address that I've been noticing recently.**

 **For some reason, Lucy seems to get a lot of hate from people… for the first thing… I'm baffled… you guys do realise she is the MC in Fairy Tail, right? I know you can argue that it is Natsu, but to be honest, the main character is actually Lucy, since we are all following her journey and she is the one who has most of the major plot points, i.e. Future Lucy, Lucy closing the eclipse gates, Lucy being the only one to escape from Alegria etc.**

 **Aside from the E.N.D. twist, which, if you haven't noticed by now, I can't get enough of, most of the story revolves around Lucy, barring an arc or two for other members of Team Natsu. Although, her being the MC or not in people's eyes, isn't really what confuses me… what confuses me, is people calling her useless. I won't go into this in too much detail, as I don't need to start tearing into other characters at this stage… Sakura of course, who aside from the moment she physically pumped Naruto's heart to keep him alive, never really wowed me at all… but anyway, Lucy is actually a unique character, who honestly fits Fairy Tail.**

 **To clarify, I'm not a Lucy lover, I mean, she isn't even in my top 5, but she does bring something special to the table.**

 **As far as the story is concerned, "Friendship Tail" works off "Nakama power-ups". Love or hate Fairy Tail, this is one underlying point that is ever present. Lucy of course, is Natsu's main boost, so it is obvious she can't be too strong, or else why would Natsu go nuts and destroy stuff? I mean sure, Erza was vulnerable during the Tower of Heaven arc and Natsu went Dragon Force crazy to save her, but she isn't vulnerable at any other time. The story needs Lucy to not be overly strong, so Natsu can "save the day".**

 **That being said, Lucy can hold her own. I mean, she did beat Angel, a member of one of the strongest Dark Guilds in existence and did beat Jackal, also a member of one of the strongest Dark Guilds in existence, both, with her only real offensive attack, but the point is, she isn't an offensive character. She is a support character. In every good team you need an attacker, defender, coordinator and a supporter. Lucy is a supporter, even with the boosts she gets from Star Dresses and what not.**

 **Her being only for fan-service is also a fallacy, as a huge load of the plot needs her. I mean, Phantom Lord wouldn't have even happened without her and we would have missed out on Gajeel and Juvia (who** _ **is**_ **in my top 5), which would have been terrible. The whole Dragon invasion would have also led to the end of the world without her… so yeah, she is kind of important for things…  
Her losing her clothes all the time is somewhat fan-service-y, but her whole character isn't only fan-service. I mean, look at Erza's armours, or Lisanna's take overs, or hell, just look at Cana… look at her.  
That being said though, I can't be the only one who finds it refreshing that Lucy isn't just another busty and oblivious main girl, like, say, Orihime, or Hinata. She actually uses her charms and even if most of the time it makes her come off as cheap and vain, at least it is something new, as opposed to the usual thing, in which, a hugely busty main girl NEVER, and I do mean never, tries to use their assets for personal gain.**

 **I suppose one of the main points people have against her, would be that she, by default, is paired with the male lead, Natsu. Obviously, this is death for Lisanna and Natsu, as well as Mira and Natsu, and Erza and Natsu (my actual pick of things for Natsu's canon pairing, but one I know won't happen), but then again, we have fanfiction for that sort of thing.**

 **Another point, is probably the overabundance of NaLu stories on this site, which does get tiresome, but that isn't any reason to actually hate her in canon. I mean sure, I hated Hinata because the Naruto FF archive shoves her down our throats, but as for canon, Naruto and Hinata work (because both suit each other, honestly, even if both have horribly annoying character traits).**

 **My final point though, is how important it is that Lucy ISN'T OP.**

 **As much as it pains me, just look at what happened with Dragon Ball and Goku. I love Dragon Ball immensely, but the only moment of anything outside of Goku saving the day, was Gohan and the Cell saga, my favourite arc for obvious reasons (see my pen name). This though, unfortunately, shoves everyone to the side, in order for Goku to save the day. There is only one other instance in which someone else does anything big outside of Goku, which was Vegeta going SSJ and beating Android Nineteen… which was quickly quashed by Eighteen kicking his ass and also breaking his arm (I don't count Piccolo killing Raditz, since that was an assisted kill… by Goku and while Trunks killing Frieza was cool, basically any Super Saiyan could have done that, even Goten… plus, Trunks was from the future and had been fighting the androids, who can easily kick Frieza's ass, so it isn't really a fair scenario). They started to bring things back in Super, especially in Resurrection F, with Vegeta going SSGSSJ as well, but pretty much everyone else is pushed to the side.**

 **With Lucy not being OP, we get to see a wealth of other characters expanded on. I know a lot of characters are neglected, like Jet for instance… I mean, if Lee could be that strong with speed, why can't Jet do something… especially since he is basically reverse-Racer, who was apparently a really strong dark mage (to be honest though, I found Racer kind of lacking)… but we do see Team Natsu expanded on a lot, as well as Mira, Elfman, Cana, Gajeel and Juvia as mentioned previously, as well as Laxus, Gildarts etc.**

 **Point being, if Lucy was a typical MC who was stronger than everyone, no one else would get much of a push.**

 **Well, that's all I had to say on the matter and with that, I wrap up another edition of Kyuubi's Corner.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**


	5. Lock and Key

**This is an extremely short chapter, since I only spent about ninety minutes to type it, but it is a special occasion…**

 **HAHA! I bloody called it! I so saw this coming during the Battle of Fairy Tail arc.**

 **MANGA SPOILER**

 **I just knew it because strictly speaking, if it was only the dragons that were over 400 years old, Natsu and Gajeel would have still been able to get through the runes, or, would have had their dragon's forcibly split from them.**

 **A little bit more of patting myself on the back and then I will get to the chapter.**

 **The Eclipse Gates… you do not bring in something that can allow time travel, only to use it once. It was so obvious at the time, especially, when they even brought dragons through the gate.**

 **Lastly, this fits in so nicely with what I have planned for A Jade Princess's Dragon.**

 **If you are wondering though, for this story, I modified the truth slightly. You see, if Natsu travelled in time when he was, what, seven? Then he couldn't have been around for the other demons to recognise him. I had actually planned for this though, which is why this chapter will explain what happened and why the book of E.N.D. is not what controls Natsu's memories. Take note of the difference between E.N.D. and Natsu though, when I refer to memories.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Fairy Tail anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

*expression*

 _Flashback_

 **Techniques**

Chapter 5 – Lock and Key

'W-who are you?' Asked Mard Geer in shock.

'Hmm? You cradle my book around like your child and you don't even recognise me, Mard Geer. You disappoint me.' Said Natsu, still holding onto Sayla's form.

'Impossible! Master E.N.D. is still sealed within this book.' Denied Mard Geer.

'Do you even understand what that book is, Mard Geer?' Questioned Natsu, taking a glance to look over Sayla.

'Are you alright, Sayla?' Asked Natsu softly.

'Yes… Master E.N.D., I am alright.' Said Sayla tiredly, before relaxing into Natsu's grip.

'This is impossible. You must be trying to fool Mard Geer.' Continued Mard Geer in denial.

'That book, my book, is unique. While all of you were created by Zeref from magic, I am of flesh and blood, remade into an Etherious.' Said Natsu, surprising both Sayla and Mard Geer.

'How can this be?' Asked Mard Geer calmly, having regained himself.

'Do you forget the history that I have with Igneel? Igneel raised me and taught me his magic. I scoured the earth in my endeavours, only to find a guild created in my name. Quite arrogant, naming a guild, supposedly created by me, after yourself, Mard Geer Tartaros.' Scoffed Natsu, confusing Sayla.

'What do you mean Master E.N.D.? Didn't you create Tartaros?' Asked Sayla curiously.

'In a sense. Do either of you know why you were created?' Asked Natsu curiously.

'To return to Zeref?' Said Sayla questioningly.

Natsu noticed Zeref's calm expression.

'You know the truth, don't you, Mard Geer.' Said Natsu accusingly.

'To kill Zeref.' Said Mard Geer, surprising Sayla.

'Correct.' Confirmed Natsu, further surprising Sayla.

'But why?' Asked Sayla in confusion.

'Zeref, long ago, wanted to die, to end his contradictory curse. It has been far, far too long since then for me to know if this is still his wish, but even back then, as powerful as I was, I couldn't do it, or rather, I wouldn't, in the same way Igneel wouldn't kill me, when I started to rampage.' Said Natsu calmly.

'Why is that?' Asked Sayla.

'Because, we are family.' Said Natsu, surprising both Etherious.

'I told you, I was made of flesh and magic. That is because I was, or rather, am, Zeref's little brother and the reason he became immortal in the first place. In order to give me life, he cursed his own.' Continued Natsu.

'What do you mean, started to rampage?' Questioned Mard Geer.

'Did you ever wonder why the Celestial Spirits engage with you so?' Asked Natsu calmly, dodging the question momentarily.

'Mard Geer, does not know.' Said Mard Geer, with a hint of confusion.

'Hmm, I wouldn't expect you to, after all, there is a reason I have been absent for four hundred years, I was sent here from four hundred years ago, into the future. This was done using the Eclipse Gate, which can only be opened by Celestial Spirit magic, on both ends. The spirits are aware of E.N.D. and thus, try to stop you from bringing E.N.D. back.' Explained Natsu.

'How can this be? I have held the book of E.N.D. in my hand for the past four hundred years!' Shouted Mard Geer in frustration.

'Yes. In that book, you hold my power, but certainly not my soul, as in the case for all other Etherious. As I am of flesh and blood, my soul was always tied to my body. In my body, however, I still possessed my memories, yet they were sealed from me. My Curses however, were sealed into my book, as they are what caused me to rampage and needed to be split from me, in order for me to calm down. This however, had the side effect of causing me to regress in age, back to the body I possessed upon first becoming an Etherious, with no memories of what I had done, or the power I held.' Said Natsu calmly.

'B-but Master E.N.D. spoke with familiarity with me, how is this the case?' Questioned Sayla in confusion.

'Of course, because we had met previously, however, with the sealing of my memories, all memories of me were also sealed. Seeing me once again and feeling my presence, is what caused you to regain your memories, without ever knowing you had lost them. It is for this same reason, that only Mard Geer is able to comprehend knowledge of his true purpose because he held my book for so long, that it started to awaken his memories. All Etherious know what it means to truly return to Zeref, however, only Mard Geer can recognise it. This is because when Zeref created each and every one of you, knowledge of my being and Zeref's wish were imprinted into you. It is only by having both, that you can truly understand the purpose of the Etherious, purely because I refused to do what Zeref wanted of me.' Finished Natsu.

'So you mean to say, that the Etherious were created because you choose not to kill Zeref, which in turn, explains why only Mard Geer knows the true meaning of returning to Zeref, because Mard Geer held your book.' Said Mard Geer calmly.

'Yes, had I simply killed Zeref four hundred years ago, none of you would exist. It is for that reason, you were influenced by my book to create Tartaros. That book contains the imprinting of what it truly means to return to Zeref, but without my mind to control it, it can only give the command, not decide if it should be followed. Obviously, I refuse the command, but the book still emits the message.' Remarked Natsu.

'So what is this book then exactly?' Asked Mard Geer.

'That book, contains the mind I possessed when I rampaged. The knowledge of my curses and also the imprinting of the idea to kill Zeref, which I rejected.' Answered Natsu.

'So, is this book worthless to you then?' Questioned Mard Geer.

'No, while my body and mind were separated temporarily, they are inexplicably linked. That book holds some of my life in its hands, as your books do wholly for you. The only difference, is that I do not revert to the book, as you are all capable of. That book only contains part of me, whereas your books contain your entire being. Destroying that book… it may kill me, or may not. It holds a part of my soul, mind and powers, but I do not know for sure if it holds my life too. I would think so, as it was needed for me to have my soul placed back into my body so long ago… I just don't know how much remained inside the book, if any.' Answered Natsu.

'Then what of the Etherious? What of Tartaros? What is our goal now?' Asked Mard Geer.

'Hmm, and you call yourself the master of this guild. Tell me, Mard Geer, for what reason does a guild exist?' Questioned Natsu.

'It is a gathering of mages, or in our case, Etherious, who come together to carry out actions as a group.' Answered Mard Geer.

'Hmm, that is one way of looking at it I suppose.' Hummed Natsu.

'The true reason for a guild is to provide family and friends. My own brother wanted me to kill him and I was designed for that sole purpose. Why do you think that book would have you form a guild, if it was only imprinting the truth of returning to Zeref to you? It is because as I mentioned, part of me is in that book, how much I am unsure, but the point being, I loved Zeref, my brother, who gave me a second chance at life and I alone am capable of ending his life, but I did not want to. I only wanted to live, much as I wanted Zeref to live. However, as an Etherious and brother of Zeref Dragneel, a mage feared throughout the land now, how would I make friends? How would I find family? Who could possibly accommodate a person such as me?' Questioned Natsu.

'Etherious.' Muttered Sayla.

'I always did enjoy your intellect, Sayla.' Praised Natsu, causing Sayla to smile.

'Yes, the Etherious. The only people who could have possibly accepted me for who and what I truly am.' Confirmed Natsu.

'So what is Tartaros to do now?' Asked Mard Geer, with a sigh.

'Whatever it was that you intended to do from the start… while I don't like the idea of it, Zeref wanted to die… if that remains his wish, I would like for the Etherious to do so. I cannot begin to imagine how these past four hundred years have affected Zeref and while I still won't kill him… I can understand if he finally wants his rest. With my recent awakening, this is my third chance at life now in any case and I have at least been selfish enough at this point. I believe that if Zeref still wants it, he deserves his rest, after giving me multiple attempts to live my life.' Said Natsu sadly.

'What do you mean by that?' Asked Sayla in confusion.

'In the event that Zeref does die, somehow, so will the Etherious, including you and I.' Revealed Natsu.

'Yes, that is the case.' Confirmed Mard Geer.

There was silence for a minute, as Sayla processed this information.

'However, Master E.N.D., there is one thing I still want to know.' Said Sayla.

'Speak freely then, I will answer truthfully.' Said Natsu.

'Why did you rampage? What caused such an event?' Questioned Sayla.

'Much in the same way that overusing ones magic can warp a person, so too can overusing Curses. Curses utilise dark emotions for their power, but it comes at a price: absorbing part of these dark emotions with each usage. As E.N.D., I can use all Curses, however, I used them too much in my journeys, which caused my mind to snap under the strain. That is when both Zeref and Igneel sealed that part of me away into the book of E.N.D., to allow me to regain myself. As I mentioned previously though, this caused me to regress in age, while also causing me to lose my Curse powers. After that, my memories were sealed within my mind. In this way, my mind became the lock on my memories while the book was the key to unlocking them again, along with my Curses.' Answered Natsu.

'Why then do you have your memory now, but not your Curses?' Asked Sayla.

'That is simple. The way I regained my memories was not through my mind directly, but through a resonance of magic. I consumed an attack which contained demon particles, which unlocked what was locked within my body. As I said, my memories were sealed into my mind, but my Curses were sealed into the book. That is why I have my memories, but not my Curses now.' Explained Natsu.

'I see, in that case, do you want your book back?' Asked Mard Geer curiously.

'No. Not yet. I had tasked Sayla with locating it, as I had no idea where it was. It is safe here and I would prefer it remain so. Until I can figure out a method to prevent the absorption of ill intent, during usage of Curses… I should not open that book.' Explained Natsu.

'Why have none of us rampaged then?' Asked Sayla.

'That is because you are solely Etherious. Etherious are capable of handling all ill intent, however, with me not being pure Etherious, I cannot.' Answered Natsu.

'I see. Mard Geer will ensure this book is guarded with his life then.' Said Mard Geer firmly.

'Thank you Mard Geer, that is almost enough for me to forgive you for hurting Sayla.' Said Natsu, with a grin.

'Almost?' Questioned Mard Geer, before feeling a fist implant itself into his gut and a hand restrain him from flying back, by gripping his neck.

'Never forget Mard Geer. Etherious are not immortal. We were made to one day die and the thing about death… it is equal with all. One day, all of us will pass on, so do not… do not ever try and place yourself higher than others. Not your fellow Etherious. Not mages. No one. Remember this Mard Geer. Ask not for whom the bell tolls… it will toll for all of us in time. This is an inescapable truth of life…' Said Natsu firmly, before becoming sad towards the end.

'That is why Zeref was cursed… he couldn't accept this.' Finished Natsu, with a sigh, as he let go of Mard Geer.

'Master E.N.D., are you alright?' Asked Sayla tentatively, standing on her own two feet once again, Natsu having placed her down when he disciplined Mard Geer.

'*sigh* No, not at the moment. I have been forced to relive some of my most painful memories here today and I do not enjoy them. Your concern is appreciated though, Sayla, I just need some time to move past this all.' Said Natsu tiredly.

'In any case, I will leave you and Tartaros be for now, Mard Geer, but any information on Zeref's whereabouts, please have Sayla contact me and inform me of them. I need to have a conversation with that older brother of mine.' Said Natsu, getting a nod from both Etherious.

Natsu gave a nod of his own, before shooting up into the air and flying through the same hole he came through.

'Forgive me Sayla, it seems you were indeed telling the truth.' Said Mard Geer calmly.

'That is alright, we are all Etherious after all.' Said Sayla, getting a nod from Mard Geer.

"Yes, we are all equal I suppose. Isn't that what you said, Master E.N.D..." Thought Mard Geer calmly.

 **More spoilers now, but more for my stories, than actual canon.**

 **Since it is all well and good to say I knew the truth about E.N.D. and the Dragon Slayers, once we actually know the truth, I'm just going to point out a few things I had in my stories.**

 **In case it wasn't clear at this point, I keep a common thread of points between all my stories.**

 **For instance, in A Third Chance, I had Igneel mention that after the Igneel/E.N.D. fight, most of E.N.D.'s consciousness was sealed away in the book of E.N.D., leaving E.N.D. without its memories and what do you know, I have that same thing happen here. For this one though, note that Igneel says E.N.D. had his memories sealed into the book and that E.N.D. didn't have his consciousness, as E.N.D. is the rampaging Etherious Natsu Dragneel I mentioned in this chapter. E.N.D. is the completed form of both mage Natsu and Etherious Natsu. Together they are E.N.D., but E.N.D. is also just the Etherious aspect.**

 **Think of it like Piccolo and Kami. Both were part of the same being, but were split in two. In the event of reuniting, their minds combine, but they just go by the name Piccolo. Same thing here, more or less.**

 **In The Beginning of the E.N.D., I make mention of the fact that E.N.D. and Natsu are of "two minds" one being the book and the other being Natsu. It also just so happens that Natsu merging with E.N.D. has not occurred yet, it has started and Natsu can use all his curses (did you notice he used the curses after he got the sword, fused with the book of E.N.D.?), but it hasn't finished yet…*hint* hint***

 **Don't even get me started on A Jade Princess's Dragon though, since the entire plot for the story is going to be full of Zeref and time travel.**

 **That being said, I also link more mundane things together as well.**

 **For instance, in Wheel of Fortune, I had Makarov mention Erza getting a fire nullifying armour (Flame Empress Armour) so Natsu would fight her and then in this story I have it be Natsu's favourite armour.**

 **In this story, Natsu contemplates being able to breathe underwater… and in a few chapters of Memories of the Rain, can you guess what will happen?**

 **While we are on the subject, I quickly crammed this chapter out after reading the manga, but there are still more Memories of the Rain chapters to come.**

 **That being said, one thing I can't gloat about, is how Layla came into things. To be honest, even after the Eclipse Gate came into things, I never pieced together that Layla may have had some part to play in that, until a few chapters ago, when Brandish mentioned her to Lucy. I mean sure, I knew she died the same day the dragons disappeared, but I only thought that was for NaLu shipping convenience, to have them both have experience profound loss on the same day. Never saw Layla opening the Eclipse Gate though.**

 **Well, can't know everything, right?**

 **Although, with this, odds are really high of more Fairy Tail updates over the coming weeks, since this is pure gold right now. That being said, I still need to update a few other stories that have gone without updates for a while, so there will be that somewhere in between as well.**

 **In any case, thanks for reading this short chapter, which was actually a quarter of notes. To be fair though, last chapter was really long… although, I'll make sure next chapter is longer.**

 **Until then. (Or in a few days for Memories of the Rain, if you read that as well).  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**


	6. Weakness and Strength

**Sorry for the wait. I'll try to keep time between updates short, but I'm quite short on time these days and recovering from surgery currently, so no promises.**

 **In other news, I finally gave in and started my single pairing Natsu/Erza story: Unleashing The Red Dragon. The first two chapters are on my , but I'm going to hold off posting it on FF, until I have a few more chapters in reserve, as I know how impatient people get waiting for updates. That, along with the fact that FF has been acting really weird lately and has not been letting me upload chapters through direct file uploads. It has forced me to upload them through the "Copy N Paste" method, which messes my formatting a bit, making me hesitant to use it.**

 **There will very likely be a time-skip for this story either towards the end of next chapter, or at the start of the chapter after that, where we will make the jump to canon. I'm just doing a bit more character building and establishing certain facts, before we get to canon, so you can see how and why things will change.**

 **Well, that's all I had to say now. Thank you for your patience and enjoy the next chapter of A Demon's Rebirth.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.  
**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Fairy Tail anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

*expression*

 _Flashback_

 **Techniques**

Chapter 6 – Weakness and Strength

"Well, that went better than I anticipated. Hopefully Mard Geer doesn't soon forget what I just told him." Thought Natsu, lazily flying through the air, at speeds that would make a train look like a snail.

'Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something though?' Muttered Natsu, before the sun started to set, colouring the sky scarlet.

'Ah, that's right! I'm on a mission!' Exclaimed Natsu suddenly, before blasting off back to Erza.

 _-line break-_

Erza Scarlet was currently fuming. Not only, had she gone out of her way, to give Natsu an opportunity to go on an S-Class mission, but then, he had the audacity to leave her in the middle of it. Bacchus had wisely booked it after getting his share of the reward money, not wanting anything to do with Erza's formidable rage. Erza had waited for close to an hour, for Natsu to return, only for the Dragon Slayer to fail to make an appearance, angering the knight. Erza was currently getting ready to board the train back to Magnolia, only for a missile to slam into the ground, just outside the station. While the onlookers panicked and ducked for cover, Erza rushed right towards the point of impact.

"That's either a genuine threat, or Natsu, about to be pummelled." Thought Erza maliciously.

'*cough* I guess going too fast *cough* makes landing a bit harder.' Spluttered a familiar voice, causing Erza's eyes to glimmer.

'I'm getting a bad feeling.' Muttered Natsu, before his tail quickly shot out and wrapped up his attacker.

'Damn it Natsu! That's cheating! Let me down right this instance so I can administer the proper punishment, for you abandoning me in the middle of a job!' Ranted Erza, not liking how easily Natsu had subdued her.

'Would it help if I say I'm really sorry?' Asked Natsu.

'No!' Shouted Erza.

'What about if I say I'm sorry and I have some cheesecake for you?' Asked Natsu, smirking as Erza stopped struggling.

'… it might help a little.' Said Erza quietly.

Natsu brought Erza closer to him and extended his right arm forward, which held a small box.

Erza quickly took the box and Natsu set her down, as she quickly opened it and looked inside.

'Okay, now let's head back to Magnolia.' Said Natsu, before heading towards the train station.

'The train? You're actually voluntarily going to the train station without me forcing you?' Questioned Erza in surprise, looking up from her cheesecake.

'Well, I really liked our chat.' Said Natsu quietly, causing Erza to smile.

'All right then, let's go.' Said Erza happily, quickly matching the Dragon Slayer's pace, before the two boarded the train.

Erza carefully set her cheesecake down on the seat opposite her, across from the window, with Natsu sitting next to her. The two sat there, waiting for the train to take off, before Erza nudged Natsu's head onto her lap.

'So what happened to Bacchus?' Asked Natsu curiously.

'He took his cut from the mission and left. I still don't think you should fight him, especially when out on a job. It is very unprofessional.' Said Erza strictly.

'Fine, fine, I'll swing by his guild sometime, how's that sound?' Asked Natsu.

'Better.' Nodded Erza, starting to stroke Natsu's hair.

'So, do you feel up to telling me the rest of your story?' Asked Natsu, getting Erza to pause in her stroking for a moment, before resuming it.

'I'll try… but I'm not sure if I'll be able to get through it all right now.' Said Erza shakily.

'That's all right, take all the time you need, I'm here for you.' Said Natsu soothingly, relaxing Erza.

'Well, when we first arrived at the Tower of Heaven… first, the guards separated us into groups, based on how much work they estimated we would be able to do. Naturally, the very young and very old were grouped together. It was really a blessing for us. As young as we were, we were terrified and didn't know what to do, the older people with us though… they helped us through it, especially Grandpa Rob.' Said Erza softly.

'I can't imagine what that must have been like… it must have been really difficult for you.' Said Natsu.

'It was, but after a while, we started to integrate into the system… as sad as that sounds.' Said Erza, with a frown.

'Well, you're here now, so something must have changed.' Said Natsu.

'Yeah… there would be occasional attempts to escape the tower. Every time it happened, some of the people were tortured and some were even killed, to send a message.' Said Erza, causing Natsu's gaze to harden.

'Erza… did that ever happen to you?' Asked Natsu, barely holding his anger at bay.

'… It did… once.' Said Erza, not noticing the temperature around them, was steadily increasing.

'What happened?' Asked Natsu stiffly.

'… They… they took my right eye.' Said Erza quietly.

Erza jumped slightly in her seat, as the box containing the cheesecake Natsu had got her, was set alight.

'Bastards!' Hissed Natsu, visibly trembling with rage.

Erza was shocked, never having heard Natsu curse before. The knight then noticed her cheesecake had been reduced to ash.

'Natsu, calm down.' Said Erza, resting a soothing hand on the Dragon Slayer's head.

'How dare they do that? Especially for something as stupid as trying to revive Zeref. Idiots! I'll crush every last one of them.' Growled Natsu.

'Natsu it's okay, really.' Said Erza, getting Natsu to glare at her.

'Don't tell me it's okay, when even now, you still need to shield yourself to stop those memories coming back to haunt you!' Shouted Natsu, startling Erza.

'You don't think I noticed, how guarded you are? I'm not the only one who noticed either. Gray noticed too, Mira as well. The three of us always knew something was holding you back, but we didn't know what to do about it. Gray and I just decided to never disagree with you and Mira actively disagrees with you, to try and get you involved with the rest of us, but we could never help you because we didn't know what was wrong.' Admitted Natsu.

'Wha-What? Since when?' Asked Erza in shock.

'Since we were kids. Gray and I had both realised it before Mira even joined and she realised quickly as well, since you were just like her, pushing everyone away.' Revealed Natsu.

Erza looked away at this, looking out the window. Erza felt Natsu raise his head off her lap, causing her to turn in his direction.

'Erza, please don't keep this bottled up inside anymore. I told you, I'll protect you so you can protect the guild, but you have to recover first. How can a knight defend their home, with cracked armour? It doesn't make you weak to show weakness, it only makes you weak if you don't grow stronger from it.' Said Natsu firmly, his black coloured eyes boring into Erza's brown unflinchingly.

Erza looked away from Natsu again, looking at the trees as they passed them by, only for Natsu to place his hands on her shoulders. The scarlet haired mage turned to face the Dragon Slayer, only to see a kind smile on his face.

'Erza… it's okay to cry.' Said Natsu softly.

Erza stared at Natsu for a moment, before the Dragon Slayer pulled her into his chest. With Natsu's warmth emanating around her, Erza realised something: she was crying. She had said she had already shed half her tears, so why now was she crying, from both eyes?

Natsu looked down at Erza's head in sadness. The girl in his arms had been crying, even before he pulled her into his embrace, not even realising it. Realisations… Natsu had just made one. Erza's attitude and demeanour didn't come from any strange sense of order and rule abiding, no, it came from Erza trying to keep everyone close enough, out of harm's way, but still far enough, that no one would see the little girl on the inside, crying for help. It severely angered Natsu, that people had been made to suffer, for something that couldn't even be done. Revive Zeref? He wasn't even dead. For what had all of those people been tortured, murdered and worked to the bone for? For some fool's dreams of grandeur? What did they really think Zeref would do to them if they brought him back and he was actually dead? Zeref wanted to die. Those fools didn't understand that. If Zeref had caught wind of this, he would have eliminated them.

"Or would he?" Thought Natsu, realising that he had no idea what his brother might have become, in the past four hundred years.

"Zeref, I'm going to track you down one of these days and you've got some stuff to answer for." Thought Natsu, as he held the former slave, noticing that she had stopped crying.

'Natsu.' Said Erza quietly.

'Yeah?' Responded Natsu.

'Thank you.' Said Erza happily, burying her face into Natsu's shoulder.

'Anytime.' Said Natsu.

'Also, you incinerated my cheesecake.' Added Erza.

'Sorry, I'll get you another one.' Chuckled Natsu.

The two spent the rest of the train ride like that, with Natsu holding the scarlet haired mage close, who was content to rest there.

 _-line break-_

'So, despite you leaving in the middle of it, how'd you enjoy the job?' Asked Erza, as she walked towards the guild with the Dragon Slayer, a new slice of cheesecake in hand, safely away from the Dragon Slayer.

'Hmm, well, it was fun, but I don't know, I guess fighting mindless beasts isn't as fun as it was before. To be honest, it was more fun slapping Laxus silly. I suppose I need more than a fight to keep me interested anymore.' Said Natsu thoughtfully.

'Oh.' Said Erza, slightly disappointed.

'Although job aside, the company was well worth it.' Said Natsu, giving Erza one of his patented smiles.

Erza smiled at this as well.

'It really was.' Agreed Erza, just as they stopped outside the guild.

'So what now?' Asked Natsu.

'We'll see I suppose.' Said Erza, reaching towards the door, but paused as her hand reached the handle.

'Although, if you'd like to talk again at a later date, I wouldn't mind either.' Said Erza.

'Whenever you want.' Said Natsu happily, causing the knight to beam.

Erza opened the doors and was greeted to the sight of a surprisingly clean guild.

'Well, this is a nice surprise I must say.' Commented Erza, as she walked into the guild, Natsu not too far behind her.

'Natsu, you're back.' Cheered Happy, as he flew over to his adoptive father and floated around his head.

'Yeah, how were things?' Asked Natsu calmly.

'Great, Lisanna gave me so much fish… but she wouldn't give me any for desert. She was really mean about it too.' Said Happy cheerfully, before pouting at the end.

'Happy, how could you say such mean things about me?' Asked Lisanna, faking a hurt expression.

'That wasn't very nice, Happy.' Said Natsu expectantly.

'Ah, I'm sorry Lisanna.' Cried Happy, flying over to Lisanna, who eagerly wrapped him up in a hug.

'It's okay, we're family after all.' Said Lisanna.

'Speaking of family, has Elfman woken up yet? Also, where's Mira?' Asked Natsu.

'Not yet, Mira thinks he needs a few more days. As for Mira, she said something about wanting to go train for a bit.' Said Lisanna.

'Between you and me though, I think Laxus hit a nerve and got under her skin.' Whispered Lisanna, getting closer to Natsu, so no one else would hear them.

'*sigh* I should have known. Well, want to go help me look for her?' Asked Natsu.

'Sure.' Chirped Lisanna.

'Can we get fish?' Asked Happy eagerly.

'Fine, but only one.' Said Natsu, causing Happy to pout.

 _-line break-_

The odd family, consisting of two humans and a flying cat, had spent the day looking around Magnolia and getting Happy his promised fish, before looking for Mira.

'Natsu, can't you just fly around until you spot her?' Asked Happy tiredly, reclining within Lisanna's arms.

'Did you just volunteer to do so Happy?' Asked Natsu, causing the cat to pout.

'Lisanna, Natsu's being mean.' Whined Happy.

'Now Happy, it isn't nice to make Natsu do all the work. Besides, aren't you enjoying the three of us spending time together?' Replied Lisanna.

'Maybe if I had more fish.' Muttered Happy sourly.

'Relax, I know where Mira is, I can feel her magic from here, I just felt like taking a stroll. Come on, let's go see her.' Said Natsu, before shifting direction to the forest.

The three walked for a few minutes, before Lisanna and Happy picked up, what Natsu must have a while ago. Sporadic flares of magic and the sound of trees being shattered reached the duo's ears. A stray magic blast suddenly rushed at the duo, only for Natsu to open his mouth and swallow it.

'Hmm, tingly, must have been some lightning in that.' Commented Natsu, startling Mira, as the three entered the clearing she had made.

'Huh, what are you guys doing here?' Asked Mira.

'Apparently, stopping you from obsessing over someone's words.' Said Natsu calmly.

Mira scowled at this.

'It's got nothing to do with what Laxus said about me.' Growled Mira.

'Who mentioned Laxus?' Asked Natsu, tilting his head to the side, causing Mira to huff in embarrassment.

'Okay, maybe what he said annoyed me, but that's not why I'm out here. Lisanna nearly got hurt badly because of me and Elfman did get hurt. If you didn't come with us, I don't even want to think about what might have happened.' Confessed Mira.

'Well, whatever may have happened, didn't. Relax.' Said Natsu, getting Mira to huff again.

'Easy for you to say, you're the one who suddenly got so bloody strong. Laxus would wipe the floor with you before… whatever happened on that mission happened and now you can demolish him effortlessly.' Said Mira irritably.

'Uh… are you jealous? Of me?' Asked Natsu in shock.

'No! Of course not!' Shouted Mira.

'It's okay Mira. I don't think badly of you and I know Elfman won't either. It's like Natsu said, whatever might have happened didn't, so there is no need to beat yourself up over it.' Added Lisanna cheerfully.

'I'm not… I want to get stronger too. It was bad enough when Laxus was stronger than me, but now Natsu too… it just makes me feel weak.' Admitted Mira.

'In that case, **Fire Dragon's Roar**!' Said Natsu, launching a wave of fire at Mira.

The demon dodged quickly, barely being able to do so in time, only for Natsu to appear behind her and slam a punch into her back, sending her crashing to the ground. Mira coughed up spittle from the attack and raised herself on all fours, trying to get back up, only for Natsu to kick her in the side and send her flying into a tree, which she crashed through, landing in a heap.

'Natsu! What are you doing?' Asked Lisanna in shock.

'If she wants to get stronger, I'll push her. I'll make her stronger, even if she hates me for it.' Said Natsu quietly, so Mira wouldn't hear.

'Natsu, isn't there a better way to go about this?' Asked Lisanna diplomatically.

'Not if she wants to be stronger than Laxus.' Said Natsu.

'What the hell Natsu?' Shouted Mira, picking herself up.

'You're right, you are weak. You should just give up on being a mage. I'm much stronger than you and can protect your family better than you can.' Said Natsu coldly.

Lisanna gasped at how callous Natsu was being, while Happy looked slightly uncomfortable in the girl's grip.

'How dare you?' Shouted Mira, before transforming into her Satan Soul form.

' **Demon Blast**.' Said Mira, charging up a ball of dark energy in between her hands before a purple beam was launched at Natsu.

Natsu ducked under the attack and rushed Mira, slamming a fiery fist into her gut.

'I'm not even using my Dragon Slaying magic against you, how does it make you feel, knowing that I'm so much stronger than you, that I don't even need to take you seriously?' Asked Natsu.

Mira responded by bringing up her own fist and slugging Natsu in the face, sending him back a few metres.

'Not bad, I actually felt that.' Complimented Natsu.

Mira charged another blast of energy above her head, hands raised, which steadily grew stronger.

'I'm not weak! Take me seriously!' Demanded Mira, launching the blast at Natsu.

Natsu stood there as the attack neared him, before the attack exploded in a pillar of dark purple energy. Mira panted, as she tried to regain herself. It didn't help that she had been training before Natsu arrived and was already quite fatigued.

The attack was suddenly blown away though, as a twister of fire ripped it to shreds.

'Okay, you want me to take you seriously, then brace yourself.' Said Natsu, just as he clapped his hands together, a massive fireball above his head.

' **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**.' Said Natsu, launching the attack at Mira.

Mira put her hands out, charged with demonic power, ready to block the attack. Infusing water through her magic, Mira stopped the attack cold. Despite appearances though, Mira was struggling against the attack, which kept pushing against her.

'I. Won't. Lose. Here.' Said Mira through gritted teeth.

Slowly, but steadily, Mira pushed the attack upwards, before with one last mighty heave, she launched it up into the air, before quickly dropping out of her Satan Soul form, exhausted, falling out of the sky. Mira braced herself for a rough landing, only to feel herself grabbed tightly.

'Now could some who was weak do that?' Asked Natsu quietly, as he slowly descended to the ground, with the befuddled Mira.

'Wha-What are you doing?' Asked Mira in confusion.

'Come on Mira, do you really think I would ever think of you as weak? You're one of the strongest people I know, both in regards to your magic and you mind. Laxus can talk all he wants, but you are strong, whether he wants to acknowledge you or not. After all, I acknowledge your strength and I put Laxus through a wall, without even using any magic. You are strong Mirajane, don't forget that. You looked after your siblings for a long time and shouldered a lot, don't let some prissy blond ever take that away from you.' Said Natsu, before setting the demon down.

Mira's mind was still trying to absorb everything that had happened, from Natsu suddenly beating her down, to praising her.

'In any case, I'm going to go explore for a bit, let Gramps and the guild know I'll be gone for a bit. In the meantime, I expect you to get stronger Mira. Not for Laxus, but for yourself. As far as Laxus goes though, when I come back, I want to see you crush him and I won't accept anything less because I know you can.' Said Natsu, before flying off.

'Mira, are you okay?' Asked Lisanna curiously.

'Never been better.' Said Mira, despite the bruises developing on her pale skin.

'Okay.' Said Lisanna uncertainly.

"Don't worry Natsu, when you come back, I won't just beat Laxus, I'll wipe the floor with you too, then maybe we can get dirty another way." Thought Mira, with a smirk.

 _-line break-_

'What possible reason could you have for bringing the Balam Alliance together; on such short notice as well?' Asked a man, with a long white beard and an eyepatch, over his right eye.

'Yes, this was quite sudden and unexpected.' Added a dark skinned man, with black markings along his face.

'Mard Geer assures you, it will be well worth your time.' Said Mard Geer calmly.

The three were in a circular room with white walls. They were seated around a small table in the middle and seated in plain black chairs. The table itself was grey and without any markings.

'Well, what is it?' Asked the man with the long beard.

'Master E.N.D. has awoken and wished for me to inform the rest of the Balam Alliance. He doesn't wish for the two of you to become complacent.' Said Mard Geer, enjoying the look of fear on the face, of the Guild Master of Grimoire Heart, a man who went by the name of Hades, much to Mard Geer's amusement.

'I-impossible.' Stuttered Hades.

'I can assure you, it is quite possible, since Master E.N.D. and I had a little chat just a few hours ago.' Said Mard Geer.

'Where is he now then? Shouldn't he be here, for a meeting of such importance?' Asked the other Guild Master, arrogantly dubbed Brain.

'Master E.N.D. has other things to do. Mard Geer means no offense, when he says they are most likely more important than this little meeting of ours. Master E.N.D. did not even approach me directly, sending the message through Sayla, before appearing himself to verify her claims, when I didn't believe her. I assure you though, Master E.N.D. has truly returned and it would be best that you move forward knowing these things. Mard Geer would hate for you to earn his ire, as not even Mard Geer can match Master E.N.D. should he be dissatisfied with your guilds. Master E.N.D. hates those who are complacent after all.' Said Mard Geer calmly.

'Hmm, we will take note.' Said Hades, having regained himself.

'Yes, you should extend an invitation to E.N.D. as well, I'm sure there is much we could discuss.' Added Brain, causing Mard Geer to mentally scoff.

'I will see to it that he is informed, but please don't be offended if Master E.N.D. chooses to decline your offer.' Said Mard Geer.

'Is that all you called us for?' Asked Hades.

'Yes, Mard Geer simply felt it was right to inform you of Master E.N.D.'s wishes, as quickly as possible. Even I wouldn't want to earn the ire of Master E.N.D. after all.' Said Mard Geer.

'Then I shall take my leave.' Said Hades, before fading out of existence, revealing himself to have been a thought projection.

 _-line break-_

Hades opened his eyes. There in front of him, were his Seven Kin of Purgatory.

'Well Master Hades, what was the result of this supposedly urgent meeting Tartaros called?' Asked the leader of the seven, Ultear Milkovich.

'Well, if Mard Geer is to be believed, E.N.D. has supposedly awoken.' Revealed Hades, shocking Ultear.

'The most vile demon ever created by Zeref… the one said to be as strong as Zeref himself?' Asked Ultear in shock.

'It seems so.' Said Hades.

'Oh, were not going to have to fight him, are we?' Asked a large man, with very pale skin.

'Why not Kain? This could be fun.' Commented a man, with long blond hair.

'No, we won't. The only thing this E.N.D. had to say, was that we should not grow complacent and that we should know that he was back. This in no way changes our goals and until E.N.D. makes an appearance, we can simply ignore the matter.' Said Hades.

The group nodded at this, seeing Hades' stern glare being directed at them, before leaving as Hades dismissed them.

"If anyone can find Zeref though, it would have to be his strongest demon. E.N.D. I will find you and then you will lead me to Zeref. I'll make sure of it." Thought Ultear, a maniacal gleam in her eyes. 


	7. Dominion

**Okay, as I did with ATC, here is a small reveal of a few future harem members. I would give two, as I did in ATC, but these three have a commanding lead over all the others and are quite obvious, so I figured why not.**

 **In first positon, we have… Ultear!**

 **Who will make her proper debut next chapter.**

 **In addition to her, we also have the very obvious… Erza!**

 **Lastly, the also quite obvious, but not quite as obvious… Sayla!**

 **Additionally, the way things are looking, these four (including Mirajane), may make up the entire harem for this story, unless there is a rapid boost in poll numbers for the other girls. There is one of them that has slightly better odds, but not by a great deal. Possibly with this chapter, one of them may get a boost, but that remains to be seen.**

 **In any case, enjoy the chapter.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Fairy Tail anime/manga. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

*expression*

 _Flashback_

 **Techniques**

Chapter 7 – Dominion

'Now, where to go, where to go?' Mumbled Natsu, as he flew through the air.

'I suppose I could try and track down Bacchus for a fight… but I wouldn't know where to look… hmm, what's that?' Muttered Natsu in thought, before his hearing picked up on a very faint sound.

Slowing down, Natsu focused his hearing to track the sound he had heard. Descending down, Natsu landed in the middle of a forest. A multitude of eyes stared out from the forest at him, trying to intimidate him, but it was ultimately fruitless. Natsu released a quick burst of magic, which sent most of the eyes fleeing immediately, while a few hung around, deciding to observe the new creature that had wandered into their home.

'No respect. Do I have to release my full power to scare away cattle? *sigh* Oh well.' Mumbled Natsu, before refocusing on the sound he had picked up.

Walking through the forest, Natsu noticed an occasional new pair of eyes peek out at him from the shadows, but none of the creatures dared approach him. As Natsu got closer to the sound, he was able to distinguish it for what it was.

"Muffled crying? Who would be out here in the middle of a forest to cry?" Wondered Natsu, before spotting a figure, crouched down in the shade of a tree.

The figure belonged to a child, who seemed to be a few years younger than Natsu appeared. It was hard for Natsu to gauge the figure's age accurately, as they were huddled in on themselves and for some reason, completely naked. It wasn't until Natsu was about a metre away from the figure, that they finally noticed Natsu.

With startled green eyes, the figure looked up at Natsu. Now getting a better look at the figures face, Natsu was able to identify it as a young girl. Her hair was done up into two buns on either side of her head, with the rest hanging down to frame her face, reaching just under her chin.

'Why are you out here all alone?' Asked Natsu, causing the girl to flinch back slightly.

Natsu sighed at the girl being intimidated by his question and squatted down to her height.

'Are you lost? Do you need help getting out of the forest?' Asked Natsu more softly.

'I-I'm not lost. This is my punishment for being weak.' Sniffled the girl.

'Who would punish you for being weak?' Asked Natsu in confusion.

The girl didn't answer immediately, shuffling away from Natsu slightly, which caused him to sigh once again.

'Here, you look like you could use this.' Said Natsu, taking off his black waistcoat and offering it to the girl.

The girl looked at the clothes momentarily and considering accepting them, but ultimately refused them, with a small shake of her head.

'I can't be that scary, can I?' Asked Natsu, before sitting down in front of the girl.

The girl avoided Natsu's gaze and continued sniffling, all the while Natsu waited.

'Did he send you? Is this a test?' Asked the girl, after a few minutes.

'A test? No. I was just flying through the area and picked up on a strange sound and came to investigate, before finding you. I don't even know who _he_ is.' Said Natsu, stressing the masculine pronoun.

'He is… my father.' Whispered the girl, holding back a sob.

'… what did you just say? Are you telling me your father forced you into a forest without clothes?' Asked Natsu.

'N-no, I had clothes when we entered, he stripped me when I wouldn't stop crying.' Admitted the girl.

Natsu wanted to explode with anger, at hearing someone treat their flesh and blood family like this. At one point, Natsu and Igneel had fought each other almost to the death, but once they had formed their surrogate family, they had always treated each other with care and respect. Even if losing his memories and regressing in age had a big part to play in that. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Natsu looked at the girl again. Her sobbing had started to subside, with only a few tears falling from her eyes occasionally. Natsu was impressed if he was being honest, she was tough, of that he had no doubt, but what this man, who claimed to be her father was doing, was nothing short of child cruelty.

'Can I still have your coat?' Asked the girl calmly.

Natsu was inwardly surprised, but obliged nonetheless. The girl was quite a bit smaller than Natsu, as his coat managed to reach down to mid-thigh, before she sat back down again, closing the coat over herself.

'So what are you doing here then?' Asked the girl.

'I was just bored and decided to go and explore for a bit.' Shrugged Natsu.

'Why did you approach me? Do you expect some sort of payment?' Asked the girl.

'Payment? For what? Lending you my coat? Talking with you? No, I just wanted to know what that sound was that I heard.' Said Natsu, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

The girl seemed to relax slightly at this.

'You shouldn't be so kind. Strangers will mistake it for weakness and exploit you. Weakness is not allowed at all.' Said the girl.

'Oh trust me, I'm not weak. Get on my bad side and you'll see I can be quite the demon. However, that is not the way a young girl should be thinking.' Retorted Natsu.

'I am not a young girl; I am a fighter. I already have control over a particularly strong brand of magic and can use it with a high level of proficiency.' Countered the girl.

'That may be, but you don't look older than thirteen to me. I had my own brand of powerful magic back then, but I wasn't dumped in a forest.' Said Natsu.

'I'm fourteen actually.' Commented the girl.

'That's worse then actually, it makes it look like you aren't getting enough food to eat.' Said Natsu, getting a huff from the girl.

It was at this time, that one of the beasts of the forest decided to try their luck for an easy meal and pounced out from the foliage, directly at the girl. The girl recoiled slightly in shock, but didn't have to worry long, as the beast was slammed into a tree behind it, by a ball of flames, killing it on contact.

'Well, that's good timing I suppose.' Said Natsu, standing up and walking over to the carcass, before dragging it back towards the girl.

'Good timing?' Questioned the girl, sparing the reptilian creature a glance.

'Yeah, I just said you needed more to eat and food came right to us.' Said Natsu, before flames engulfed his hand, which was soon plunged into the carcass, splitting it open.

Natsu then broke a branch off a nearby tree, before making a small, shallow hole in the dusty ground, with a fire enhanced stomp, before laying the carcass over the hole. Natsu then grabbed a few smaller branches and a couple of leaves and put them under the beast, before lighting them, causing flames to lick at the animal carcass.

'So since we've got about an hour until the food is ready, why don't you tell me a bit more about this place? Where are we anyway?' Asked Natsu.

'What do you mean where are we? How did you get here if you don't even know where here is?' Asked the girl in confusion.

'I told you, I flew. Everything looks the same from up there.' Said Natsu, pointing to the sky.

The girl glanced up momentarily, before looking back at the stranger who had lent her his coat in disbelief.

'If you flew, where are your wings then?' Asked the girl.

'I don't need wings to fly… but if it will help convince you, I can give this a try. Haven't done this before, so give me a minute.' Said Natsu, before closing his eyes in concentration.

The girl looked at Natsu in confusion, before feeling a burst of magic from the man, before two sharp spikes shot out of his back. The spikes then thickened, before seemingly stretching into existence, bringing with them a sinewy material, in between the joints that appeared. Soon, the spikes and sinewy material were reshaped, forming into two objects that were unmistakably wings.

'So how's that?' Asked Natsu, opening his eyes.

The girl was looking at him in undisguised shock, at his ability to grow wings, causing Natsu to tilt his head to the side in curiosity.

'So I'm guessing by your reaction it worked, cool.' Said Natsu.

'W-what are you?' Asked the girl.

'Hmm, well, if people are to be believed, a Salamander, the son of a dragon, a Shibari Dragon, a demon, a mage, a pyro, but all things considered, you can just call me Natsu, pretty much everyone else does.' Said Natsu.

The girl's mouth had dropped open in disbelief from Natsu's words, causing the Dragon Slayer to chuckle.

'Although I'm guessing the answer you were looking for was a mage, am I right?' Teased Natsu.

'How did you do that and use fire before as well?' Asked the girl.

'Well, before I tell you that, why don't you tell me your name, since it is pretty rude to keep asking questions of me without telling me at least that.' Proposed Natsu.

'It's Minerva.' Said the girl, her eyes tightening slightly.

'Well then, Minerva, I just so happen to be able to use more than one type of magic. Flight and the ability to transform are just extras to my main magic, the fire you saw me use before.' Explained Natsu.

'Why would you need more than one magic? Your fire magic looked strong enough on its own.' Asked Minerva.

'Well, it isn't all about power, but that does help. Versatility is invaluable in a battle between two people of equal strength. After all, if you can't outmuscle your opponent, you can at least outthink them and work the situation to your advantage.' Answered Natsu.

Minerva took a moment to digest these words, thinking over what Natsu had said.

'Is there any particular reason you keep focusing on power and weakness?' Asked Natsu, getting the girl to jump slightly as she was broken out of her thoughts.

'Power is everything. Power is the difference between being strong and being weak.' Said Minerva.

'I see and is that what you actually believe, or only what you think you should believe?' Asked Natsu.

'No, I need to be strong. There is no other choice!' Replied Minerva.

'In that case, fight me.' Said Natsu, standing to his feet.

'What do you mean?' Asked the girl, only for Natsu to punch the tree behind her, just above her head, causing her to flinch.

'You said being strong is all that matters, in that case, fight me. I will decide if you are strong.' Said Natsu, pulling his hand away, as the tree he punched fell to the ground, with a loud thud.

'One punch…' Muttered Minerva in shock, looking at the stump behind her.

'Come on, you better get ready, otherwise you'll end up like that tree. You want to be strong, then act like it.' Said Natsu, taking a few steps back and waiting for Minerva.

Minerva got to her feet, ignoring her state of undress. Natsu waited for her to attack, only for her to stare him down, taking a defensive position. Natsu launched a small fireball at her, only for her to raise her magic power. Natsu waited calmly, only to suddenly find his position had changed and his attack was now heading for his back. Natsu turned around and backhanded the attack to the side easily, shocking Minerva.

'If you are planning to use my own magic against me, you're going to have a really bad time trying to defeat me. My flames can't hurt me.' Said Natsu, before launching two more fireballs at Minerva, who this time, dodged to the side.

Tucking into a ball, Minerva rolled away from Natsu, before standing up in a spring and aiming her hands at him again, the two appendages thrumming with purple magical power. Natsu felt the space around his face distort, before an explosion went off. Minerva slumped over slightly, at the use of her magic, but remained standing and on guard.

'You don't really think that was enough to beat me, do you?' Asked Natsu, from within the cloud of dust kicked up by the attack, causing Minerva's eyes to widen in fear.

'Let me show you a real explosion.' Said Natsu, before leaping upwards, flames encircling both of his hands.

'With a flame on the right hand, and a flame on the left hand, when you combine the flames together, **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**.' Said Natsu, before launching the sphere of fire at Minerva.

Minerva panicked at the sight of the attack, feeling the immense heat coming off it. Minerva launched a blast of magic at it, hoping to detonate it before it could reach her, only to find it futile, as she barely made a dent in the attack. With no other choice, Minerva used her magic to escape the attack, disappearing and reappearing several dozen metres away from her previous position. As the attacked exploded, Minerva realised she had underestimated it, as a wave of concussive force slammed into her and sent her flying though the air.

Minerva cried out it pain, as the wind lashed at her bare skin, before she slammed into something hard, forcing all the air out of her lungs.

'You said power is everything. Power nearly got you killed. The only reason you are alive now is because you used your magic to escape. That is not power, that is versatility. Now, do you want to tell me who keeps telling you power is everything.' Said Natsu, holding Minerva, a firm grip on her shoulders.

Minerva tensed up at Natsu's voice, preparing for another attack, only for him to gently set her down.

'What are you doing?' Asked Minerva, getting Natsu to tilt his head to the side in confusion.

'What do you mean? I just wanted to prove my point, I'm not going to keep fighting you.' Said Natsu.

'No, a fight can't end like this.' Said Minerva.

'Oh yeah, why not? You can't beat me and I don't want to keep fighting you, so I say this fight is over. Now come on, let's go back to the… oh crap! I forgot about the food!' Exclaimed Natsu, running off back to where he had been cooking their meal.

Minerva blinked in surprise a few times, before cautiously making her way back, only to find Natsu staring at what appeared to be, a burnt log. Natsu gave a deep sigh, before throwing the object he was scrutinising away and turning to Minerva.

'Well, I guess we will have to go somewhere else to find food, since I doubt anything is going to be stupid enough to attack us after my little show… I suppose we can get you some clothes while we are it.' Muttered Natsu in thought.

'I can't leave here.' Said Minerva, only for Natsu to look at her in annoyance.

'Why not?' Asked Natsu.

'My father said I needed to stay here. I can only go back when I am strong.' Said Minerva.

'Well then what are you waiting for? Get out of here.' Said Natsu, cleaning his ear with his pinkie finger in boredom.

'What do you mean?' Asked Minerva.

'Look at what this attack just did here. Now tell me, do you think someone who was weak could have avoided it? Or better yet, do you think someone weak could have even avoided my first few attacks? I might not look like it, but I'm not exactly a pushover. For you to survive against me for even a few seconds is proof enough to me that you are strong.' Said Natsu.

'Tears are a sign of weakness.' Said Minerva, causing Natsu to frown.

'No they are not. Unnecessary tears are, but not all tears. Crying because your toy was broken is a sign of weakness. Crying because you were abandoned in a forest, alone, naked and surrounded by monsters that could eat you, is not a sign of weakness. Crying is a natural human reaction. True, the strong rarely cry, on the outside at least… but tears themselves are not a sign of weakness. Tears for a comrade, tears for a loved one, tears for family… those are tears that deserve to be shed.' Said Natsu, staring Minerva down.

Natsu walked over to Minerva, confusing her, before he picked her up, one arm resting under her knees and the other wrapping around her shoulders, pushing her head into his chest.

"Poor girl, doesn't even realise she was crying… what sick bastard would do this to their own daughter?" Thought Natsu in disgust, as he carried the still crying Minerva, out of the nightmarish forest.

 _-line break-_

After some time, Minerva had dozed off in Natsu's arms, leaving Natsu to his thoughts.

"What should I do now? I can't just leave her, but do I really want to drag her into my life? No, that is probably not the best idea… I suppose I can stick around for a while at least." Thought Natsu.

 _-line break-_

 _A few months later_

 _-line break-_

'Master, why won't you let us go out and look for Natsu?' Asked Erza, barely containing her frustration.

'If Natsu wanted to be found, he wouldn't have said he wanted to go and explore the world.' Said Makarov, calmly taking a sip from his drink.

'But three months? That is far too long to be away from the guild. The S-Class Trials are even coming up soon and there is no way Natsu would miss the chance of being picked.' Countered Erza.

'*sigh* Very well then. If Natsu does not return in time for the S-Class Trials, you may take a team and go search for him.' Said Makarov, getting a nod of acknowledgement from Erza.

'Of course, thank you Master.' Said Erza, giving a small bow, before walking off.

'You need to relax, red. You didn't see what Natsu could really do. Even holding back, Natsu is scary. I doubt there is anything out there that can take him out.' Said Mira, walking over to her rival, before she could start eating her favourite treat.

'So you mean to tell me you aren't worried for him at all?' Questioned Erza.

'Nope. Natsu is fine. It is when he gets back that he really needs to worry, because I'm going to pound him into the ground.' Said Mira, clenching her fist in anger.

'That's amusing. You think you can beat Natsu. He manhandled the two of you without even trying. You two are his submissive little girls and you both know it.' Taunted Laxus.

'Come down here and say that, you stupid sparkplug!' Roared Mira.

'Ha, cute, but all I hear is a little puppy barking.' Laughed Laxus.

'That guy… he's been a real ass since Natsu beat his… and how come you never say anything back to him.' Growled Mira.

'Laxus can say whatever he wants. It is clear his pride has been wounded… that and he isn't exactly wrong.' Said Erza calmly, before eating a slice of her cake and giving a smile of satisfaction.

'Hey, you might be happy being all submissive to Natsu, but when he comes back, I'm going to nail him in the face!' Said Mira.

'You say that now, but, to sadly quote Laxus, we are his submissive girls and we both know it. Besides, there isn't anything wrong with it. Natsu will protect me and I will protect the guild. That was the deal the two of us made on our last job.' Said Erza.

'Yeah, well, I'm still going to at least give him an earful for leaving like that.' Said Mira, sitting down next to Erza, now calm once again.

'You say that, but at least you got to see him before he left and he even helped you focus your drive before he disappeared. Of course I want him here with us, but he deserves some time to himself.' Said Erza.

'Wow, keep up that attitude and he won't ever call you mum again.' Grinned Mira.

'Don't go there.' Snarled Erza, pointing her fork at the white haired girl.

'Oh, touched a nerve there, did I? You know, when, not if, Natsu comes back and I tie him down, that would make you my mother in law, wouldn't it?' Teased Mira, only for a plate to be thrown at her head.

'As if you threw away your cheesecake!' Exclaimed Mira in disbelief, looking at the shattered plate behind her, only to find no trace of strawberries or cream.

Looking back at her rival, Mira noticed Erza's cheeks were bulging slightly. Erza chewed and swallowed, before brandishing her fork at Mira.

'I would never throw away perfectly good cheesecake! Now then, harlot, stand and face me!' Demanded Erza.

'Harlot? Whatever fatty. I'm surprised you can still fit in that tin can of yours, with all the cake you eat.' Quipped Mira.

'Mirajane!' Roared Erza in anger, before the two locked fists.

'Another day at the office.' Said Makarov, with a sigh, before hopping behind the bar, to prevent any stray projectiles from hitting him.

"I hope you come back soon, Natsu." Thought Makarov, hearing numerous things shatter behind him.

 _-line break-_

Minerva stood in front of Natsu, panting slightly. She was garbed in what appeared to be a leather skirt, made out of some animal's hide and a wolf's pelt around her neck, along with the coat Natsu had lent her months ago. The few months with Natsu had benefited Minerva greatly. Not only had her magical capacity increased, but her attacks were now much quicker as well. To add to this, she had also grown slightly and her figure had filled out significantly as well, thanks to Natsu's training regimen and ridiculous diet. If she didn't know the forest was positively filled to the brim with monsters, Minerva wondered if Natsu would have eaten it into extinction. It also didn't help that he forced her to eat at least half of what he did, which even on its own was ridiculous.

'Okay, I think we are done here.' Said Natsu, causing Minerva to relax.

'So what next?' Asked Minerva.

'First, we get some food, we'll talk more after that.' Said Natsu, before taking off into the forest, causing Minerva to sigh.

When it came to food, nothing else registered to Natsu. Minerva took off after Natsu, to find he had already managed to grab three beasts and was taking them back to their campsite. After getting them ready to cook, Natsu put them over the fire and waited.

'It is time you go back.' Said Natsu, confusing Minerva.

'Go back? Where?' Asked Minerva in confusion.

'To your guild.' Said Natsu, causing Minerva to look down.

'Is this it? Did you finally get bored of me?' Asked Minerva bitterly.

'Minerva, we can't stay here in the woods forever. I need to get back to my guild and you need to get back to yours, but more importantly, you need to go back and prove that man wrong. You are strong and you can't continue hiding in the forests in fear. You owe it to yourself to go and confront him and prove yourself, not for him, but for your own benefit. Even now, you still don't truly believe me when I tell you, you are strong, Minerva. The only way for you to truly believe it, is if you can go back there and defeat him.' Said Natsu.

Minerva didn't respond to this, mulling over Natsu's words. The two sat there in silence until the food was ready, before Natsu took it off the flames, two beasts for him and one for Minerva. The two ate, slowly and quietly, each thinking on what was to come. Once the meal was finished, Natsu and Minerva stood up. Minerva looked at Natsu with a stern gaze.

'I will go back, but only to prove that you are the better teacher. I don't care about power. I know now that it isn't power that decides everything, but I will make sure I don't dishonour your time and effort.' Said Minerva.

'Just what I expected from you, Minerva. I fully expect you to win and when you do, I want you to fix your guild. A guild isn't merely a collection of mages, it is a gathering of friends and family. Your guild currently, is not a guild, but it is up to you to change that.' Said Natsu.

'I will try.' Said Minerva.

'No, you will succeed. I have faith in you, Minerva.' Said Natsu, before giving a little stretch.

'I'm off now then.' Said Natsu, taking a step away from Minerva.

'I guess you want this back now then.' Said Minerva, taking off the coat Natsu had lent her and offering it to Natsu.

'Nah, you can keep it, I can make my own.' Said Natsu, before a coat of the same style appeared over his form, the only difference being it was in better condition than the one Minerva was offering him.

'If you could do that all this time, why didn't you?' Huffed Minerva in annoyance.

'I figured I'd give you a show to keep you motivated. Later.' Said Natsu, before shooting off into the sky.

'Bastard. He was teasing me on purpose all this time, even when I thought he was completely oblivious… and he saw me mostly naked for three months… I'm definitely going to track you down one day, Natsu… so I can kick your perverted ass!' Roared Minerva, only to faintly hear laughter, being carried along on the wind.

 _-line break-_

'Hmm, where to next?' Hummed Natsu in thought, before feeling Sayla contact him.

'Master E.N.D. it seems that we have someone trying to obtain information on you. They have been snooping around some of the dark guilds under our control and even trying to gain information from Tartaros directly.' Said Sayla telepathically.

"Hmm, is that so, what does this person look like?" Asked Natsu.

'Pale skin, dark purple hair and dark brown eyes.' Described Sayla, causing Natsu to stop in place momentarily.

"Sayla, you aren't describing yourself by accident, are you?" Asked Natsu, only to get an indignant huff from the demon.

'If I was describing myself, I would have led with my horns. Besides, my eyes are black, not dark brown.' Said Sayla.

"My mistake. Is there anything else you can tell me about this person then?" Asked Natsu, as he started flying again.

'Yes. She is a member of Grimoire Heart.' Said Sayla, causing Natsu to pull up short again.

"You should have led with that, Sayla." Said Natsu.

'My mistake.' Said Sayla, causing Natsu to laugh, before taking off again.

"Very well then, I have a few more weeks to myself, I'll look into things." Decided Natsu.

'As you wish, Master E.N.D.' Said Sayla.

"I'll make sure to reward you later, Sayla." Said Natsu, causing Sayla to let out a small cry of joy.

"See you soon, Sayla." Finished Natsu, before shooting off at rapid speeds.


End file.
